The Trinity Project
by Neko-Guardian
Summary: Prozen and the deathsaurer are destorying the land, the darkness is coming, the prophecy must awaking, the Trinity must be united, an all-star cast from the CC and GF series, can the only hope lie in the royal Zoid RATING MAY GO UP
1. Chapter 1: The Trinity Prophrecy

The Trinity Project

Summary: Taking place in Zoids Chaotic Century, when Prozen is attacking everyone with the Deathsaurer, Van is killed by Raven and there is no hope, now Avalon (the last of the royal zoidians) must find her hidden Zoidern powers and release them to stop Prozen and awaken the Trinity Liger but how can she if she is captured by the Imperial Army. (Everyone is set in Guardian Force Edition Age and Rank)

New Character: Avalon

_Character Notes:_

_Name: Avalon_

_Race: Zoidian_

_Description: Avalon has long, golden brown hair, and amber/silver eyes, a scar runs across one._

_Notes: Avalon is the last of the royal Zoidians, she was Princess Akia and was sealed in a capsule, along with her organoid Tri and own zoid the Liger Zero;). Using the power of her organoid Tri she can transform the Liger Zero into any of its three, amour components. Meeting Van when he first met the organoid Zeke, they become very close friends; she also becomes close friends with Irvine, Moonbay, Robert Herman, and Captain O'Connell also has become acquainted with Colonel Schwartz._

_Zoid: Liger Zero_

_._

**__**

** The Trinity Prophecy** An ancient darkness, has once awoken 

_Now it has been born again_

_Death it will bring to those who now live and who once lived_

_Only the light of the Trinity will destroy it._

_Death of one, rebirth of another_

_The three must unite, for the Trinity to light._

_One of Darkness_

_One of Pure_

_One of Light_

_The royal Zoid must awaken to harness its power_

_The Swords guide the way giving hope yet power has split them_

Only the light of Pure can truly awaken them 

_As they await for the phoenix to arise_

_The Trinity awakens_

_If the darkness consumes them all will unite and turn to Ash_

_And the Phoenix will rise_

_Only the three can prevail_

_To change the Zero_

_Royal Zoid listen well_

_Trust the messenger _

_Accept your past and embrace your future_

_For if you let your lover's pain blind you_

_You will fail_

_Hold the Tri and fight with the Phoenix_

_For this is all but destiny_

_Accept it and understand_

_For there is no return once you plunge_

_Into ever darkness_

**Chapter One**

**_Dying and Surviving_**

Two zoid, two humans, two organoids; both facing each other, both knowing one will not survive this final battle. One a mighty Bladeliger the other, a dark Genosaurer, both match in strength only the pilot's skill will determine the winner. Both pilots are silent only faint noise from the chaos happening around them can be heard. Suddenly the Bladeliger attacks and the battle starts.

Not far another zoid races towards this unstoppable battle, one of a kind, this zoid races on as dark clouds form over-head. A flash of lightning and the whole zoid seems to sparkle with electricity; a blinding flash and the whole zoid seem to have changed. Once it was a white- amour liger, now it appeared to be the same Liger, except blue and didn't have as much amour on it. The pilot sensing the inevitable danger flicks a button and the Liger doubles then triples its speed and seemed to be a blur as it tore through the forest.

Clouds darken, as Captain O'Connell hurried across the Republican Base towards the Command Tent. He paused at the tent opening, not knowing whether or not to knock or just go in. O'Connell slapped himself mentally, how could you knock on the tent. He was about to walk in when he heard a voice call out to him.

"O'Connell what's taking you so long to get in here, stop mucking around."

O'Connell grinned to himself as walked in, of course he didn't had to knock, what an idiot he was. As he walked in he glanced around at the people who were also in the tent.  There was Dr Di, Irvine, Moonbay, General Kurgar and Colonel Robert Herman, who was the voice that called out to him.

" If you were any slower you'll be walking backwards." Colonel Herman said punching him playfully in the arm. O'Connell return the punch, even if he was lower rank that didn't stop them from being good friends. General Kurgar coughed which immediately set the mood back to its grim atmosphere. 

"Its seems that you are happy but I can't see what there is to be happy about, Colonel, Captain." General Kurgar spoke looking directly at them.

"Sorry Sir." They both replied at the same time.

"Now would anyone care to explain to me, how big of a problem do we have here." The Colonel continued.

"I will." Came a voice from the tent flap.

Everyone turned around and there stood facing them with determination on his face was Prince Rudolph of the Empire beside him stood the Prime Minster, Kirk Laston.

"Whats Prince Rudolph doing here?!" exclaimed O'Connell.

Rudolph ignored O'Connell and stood before General Kurgar, their eyes locking it seemed to be ages before anyone spoke.

"General Kurgar, I ask thee for your help." 

General Kurgar didn't say anything; his eyes showed that he didn't know if he could trust him. He is the Crown Prince of the Empire, the Republic's enemy yet now days it seems so stupid to keep fighting. Rudolph could sense that General Kurgar was having trouble whether or not to trust him and his theory was proven when Colonel Herman stepped forward.

"How can we trust you, for all we know this could be a trap, just remember we've been fighting you for well over 30 years."

"I can assure you that Prince Rudolph is not lying," Laston replied stepping forward " And I advise that you would listen to him."

Robert looked at the Prime Minster and stood right in front of him " You're the Prime Minster, how can I trust you."  
Both men began to argue, soon the whole tent was arguing. Out of the blue came a sharp, piecing whistle everyone one stopped. Moonbay smiled and stepped forward.

"Look we do not have time for all this arguing," Moonbay looking around at them she continued "Also General Kurgar I can vouch for Rudolph here that he will not trick you, in fact it was I who told him to come."

Kurgar raised his eyebrows " You invited him, why?"

Before Moonbay could say anything, Rudolph answered, "Because we are all in great danger and the only way to survive is if we work together. Now if you please listen I will tell you what I know."

Kurgar stood there for a minute studying Rudolph and nodded for him to go on.

"Thank you, now listen we do not have much time, but here goes. There was a plot to kill me after my Grandfather died by Lord Prozen. He ordered a team of merceries to kidnap me and then kill me. But his plan was foiled when I was kidnapped by the wrong people and then was saved by Van and the others." He said smiling at Moonbay and Irvine, he coughed and continued, "I then have been trying to find out what Prozen was up too and now we, that is, Van, Moonbay, Avalon, Irvine, Dr Di and I, have found out, we wished we hadn't."

Deadly silence filled the tent; O'Connell lent forward more and asked softly "What was it?"

Rudolph hesitated then continued, "It was the rebirth of the Deathsaurer."

"Deathsaurer?"

"Yes the Deathsaurer, the same zoid that wiped out the whole Zoidian race and the same zoid that Prozen has to obliterate the Republic and anyone that stands in his way." Dr Di concluded.

General Kurgar spoke "But the Ancient Zoidians are a myth, aren't they?"

Dr Di smiled " No they not, in fact you've have met one," he turned to face everyone else " In fact you all have."

"Who?"

"Avalon."

Irvine jumped up "Avalon a Zoidian! But why didn't she say anything."

"We don't have time to discuss anything else but the Deathsaurer." Dr Di replied looking sharply at them. 

Everyone nodded and began to think, Robert Stood up and walked towards Rudolph he put out his hand. 

"I Colonel Herman agrees to alliance with the Empire."

Rudolph smiled and shook his hand " Thank you."

Before anyone could say more, screams of terror rang out from city and panic yells came from outside.

Footsteps could be heard and the tent flap opened and a Sergent appeared.

"General Kurgar, you have to come see this."

Everyone raced outside but stopped suddenly as they saw a zoid that only nightmares could have created. It was big, bigger then another zoid, taller then all of the city's buildings. It looked like a Giant Genosaurer, only with more amour and much more weapons. Colonel Herman turned to the others.

"Please let that be a balloon."  

As lightning flashes over-head the two zoids, fighting so close, seemed to become one. Finally separating the damage from that struggle shows on both zoids and pilots. Slowly smiling, the pilot of the Genosaurer begins to power-up his Charge Particle Cannon. The Bladeliger Pilot's eyes widen but narrow quickly, he pushes a button and the Liger's E-shield come on, flicking another button the blades come forward creating a more powerful shield. He turns to face the Genosaurer's cannon directly and begins to run…

The Blue Liger kept racing; she had to get there before anything happens. It stops suddenly as the Genosaurer fired its Charged Particle Gun. The pilot watches in horror as the Bladeliger runs into the blast.

'NO!' 

But another light flashes and the Bladeliger appear, pushing the beam back towards the Genosaurer with its E-shield. The pilot watches intensely as the Bladeliger pushes the beam back.

"Go, keep going!" The pilot whispers.

The Bladeliger keeps pushing and seems to be winning; the pilot relaxes just an inch. 

"Go Van, keep fighting!" The pilot urges.

But horror etches across her face as a lone missile sails towards them.

Van pushes the thrusters forward and the Bladeliger surged forward.

"Come on Zeke, put all power on the front shields." Van yells as he begins to feel the strain on his arms. If only he could have seen the missile coming towards he back leg.

"Prepare to battle!" yelled Captain O'Connell as his Shield Liger Mark 2 sped across followed by his troop of Shield Ligers. Over on the other side Colonel Herman stood waiting with his Gyardos his mind racing as everyone prepared for the battle to come.

"Rudolph are your men in place?" He asked quickly.

"Yes Colonel Herman all the men that are loyal to the Empire and not Prozen are waiting for my orders to attack, but Prozen's army out numbers our two forces combine by 20:1. And that doesn't even include the Deathsaurer"

Robert swore under his breath but composed himself "In numbers yes but in skill I think not."

The Deathsaurer stood just 50 metres away from him moving at all, small skirmishes had broken out around the outside of the city, stopping what ever backup they had to come. 

"Nervous?" he asked Irvine who was in the other Gojulas.

"Nah, you?"

"Ha more then you think."

At that moment the Deathsaurer moved it began to charge something. Robert eyes opened wide, it can't be!

"Moonbay's face appeared on the screen " Don't tell me that thing has a Charge Particle Gun!"

The Deathsaurer's head moved and aimed at O'Connell's Shield Liger Troop, it opened its mouth and kept charging its Charged Particle Gun.

"O'CONNELL MOVE!"

The blast was intense, all who was watching had to shield away as the beam fired towards the group of Shield Ligers. A huge explosion followed and what was left of the 50 shield Ligers was only afire mound of twisted metal.

"No" whispered Robert.

O'Connell, he Captain, Bodyguard and Friend was gone wiped out by just one shot from the Deathsaurer. Robert couldn't think, his body begun to stiffen, all he could think about was those 50 men that had been wiped out by one shot.

"Herman."

"Herman"

"COLONEL HERMON!"

Robert snapped out of his daze and looked down at the screen, it was Irvine.

"Herman they're attacking, Prozen's men."

Robert looked at the Deathsaurer as it fired its Charged Particle Gun again this time just missing Moonbay's Command Wolves Company but blasting around four or five buildings.

"Attack!"

'He has no shield to protect behind him!' Avalon quickly realises and her eyes widen as the missile hits. After the initial explosion and the smoke clears, Avalon sighs in relief as she sees that the missile missed and it landed just behind the Bladeliger, causing a large hole. But who would guess that one hole would change the future of Planet Zi, as she knew it. Van felt the explosion behind him but he was too busy to find out what it was. The next thing he knew, he felt the Liger slip followed by a bright light and searing pain.

It was all to quick for Avalon, the Liger falling backwards, the particle beam ripping through the middle of the Bladeliger. She didn't know what had happened until a few minutes later as she stared at the two separate, stone pieces of the once, mighty Bladeliger.

'No.'

'No'

"NO!!!" She screamed

Avalon opened the cockpit and raced towards the remains of the Bladeliger, she stopped just in front of the cockpit.

"Please, don't let it be true" She whispered and reached out to touch it. As her hand felt the cold, lifeless metal a bright blue light appeared in the sky and shot down towards them as fast as lightning. Avalon covered her eyes as the blue light died and there standing was a white Organoid.

"Zeke!" Avalon gasped and ran towards him.

But something stopped her, Zeke seemed to be glowing red he looked at her and his chest opened up and Van fell out.

"VAN!" she yelled and once again raced forward, she reached him and bent down. Slowly lifting him up into her lap. Wiping the blood from his face as tears slowly slid down her face. She buried her head into his chest.

"Van, please wake up, I know your still alive please, open you eyes." She murmurs.

There was a groan and Van eyes slowly opened, he stared at her and slow smile came to his face.

"The Empire should do something about that pothole." He chuckled which soon turned into a coughing fit; Avalon noticed the blood on his hand as he wiped it away.

"Van you'll be ok, we'll get you back to Dr Di and the Republic, they'll fix you up." She said choking back the tears. Van was silent for a minute then turned his body so he could look directly at her.

"No…. I won't make it."

"Don't talk like that, of course you will." Avalon replied looking determinedly at him. 

Van began coughing again but this time he didn't bother wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"No, Avalon I won't and you know it, Zeke and I won't have long, we both took a lot of damage from that attack."

Avalon looked over at Zeke the red glow around him was dying; Avalon eyes began to glitter with tears again. She heard Van cough again and she help him sit up a bit more but deep down she knew it didn't matter.

"Avalon, I need you to do me a favour." He spoke softly.

"Anything."

Van closed his eyes and his breathing became shallow and he coughed up more blood, she watched him struggle to produce words all while she sat there helpless.

"Tell my sister, what happened to me and tell her I love her, with all my…" He paused for a moment and opened his eyes "heart."

With one last breathe as the blood began to fill his lungs, his eyes glazed over and Zeke turned to stone.

Irvine felt his Gojulas obtain a couple of hits from an enemy Dark Horn. 'Geez, they don't stop do they.' He thought as another batch of enemy zoids come towards him. 'And it doesn't help when you have that thing wiping out 20 zoids at once' he thought as he glanced at the Deathsaurer as it demolished more buildings along with some zoids.

"Irvine, you ok over there?"

"What yeah, what is it Herman?"

"You just stopped shooting, you alright?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, but you better watch your back, there's more coming from behind."

A group of Saber Tigers were firing from behind, Irvine felt his Gojulas shudder beneath him, 'Damm if I don't turn around in time, I'm screwed.' Before he could turn around a couple of missiles destroyed the Saber Tigers.

"Hey just be glad I am here." Called Moonbay as she moved up next to him in her Command Wolf AU.

"Yeah yeah."

Moonbay's Command Wolf unit was down from 20 to 5 in less then half an hour, most were wiped out from the Deathsaurer.

"Colonel Herman we, need to stop the Deathsaurer, it is causing to much damage."

"Well I'm open for suggestions."

A couple of red horns started to fire on them, Herman blasted them with his long rifle.

"Well I'm not exactly giving out ideas." Moonbay retorted back.

"How do we stop a thing like that anyway?" asked Irvine as he attacked some redlers.
    
    The Deathsaurer reared up and fired its Particle Gun just barely missing them but toasting some Demantis.
    
    Irvine swore under his breathe "The crazy guy destroying his own side."
    
    "He doesn't even care." Moonbay muttered, as she grew paler.
    
    "Give up, you'll never win." Came a sneering voice.
    
    "Never." Herman growled.
    
    Captain Patricia Alvas laughed "Your outnumber and your no much for the Deathsaurer."
    
    "Coward!" Irvine bellowed, "You hide behind the same thing that could destroy you, you've seen what happened some of your troops, they were destroy by that monster."
    
    Alvas laughed, " Prawns merely prawns, they will not be missed."
    
    Herman growled he returned fire on the Redler that was firing down upon them. It exploded shooting derbies everywhere. 
    
    "Colonel Herman, may we be of an assistance." Came a calm male voice.
    
    Herman looked up and saw two stormsworders flying overhead.
    
    "We of ancient arts, come together to return justice and find the phoenix that will rise from the ashes and destroy the tyrant. We the Silver Swords will aid you."
    
    Colonel Herman almost choked in surprise, which were these nut cases but he was in no place to reject any help now.
    
    "Yes but what can you do?"
    
    The male of the two spoke " If you have notice the Deathsaurer has fans on its back, that lets in the energy for its Charge Particle Gun, if you bloke them…."
    
    "We can stop the Charge Particle Gun." Moonbay interrupted.
    
    Herman nodding grimly " Yes that would work, but what could block it."
    
    "We will fire our spike shots into the fan, that could stop them, all we need is you guys to distract it from us."
    
    Herman nodded " Right, that's the only plan with have, so lets move gather all the troops that you can and head towards the front of the Deathsaurer."
    
    He hurried as fast as he could with Irvine just behind him; Moonbay and her Command Wolf Unit were quicker so they went on ahead.
    
    "Herman."
    
    "Yeah Irvine?"
    
    "Do you think this will work?"
    
    "I hope so, I hope so."
    
    Before Irvine could say more they had reached the Deathsaurer and Herman saw what was left of his force, which was not much. Out of the 500 men that went with him only 200 were left.
    
    "Fire!" yelled Herman as the Deathsaurer begun to fire its missiles.
    
    Wave after wave of bullets, missiles, mines, and bombs was pelted at the Deathsaurer but barely leaving a mark. 
    
    "Anytime now guys." Irvine grunted as a missile hit his Gojulas.
    
    The Silver Swords swooped down fast and hard, dodging any projectiles that were fired at them. The Deathsaurer began to charge its cannon.
    
    "Come on, come on." Herman whispered impatiently.
    
    What seem like years but were only minutes the Silver Swords fired their spikes at the fans.
    
    Everyone held their breath as the spikes zoomed in the fans. A defying sequel was heard as the spikes ripped against the metal. What seem like forever, the noise stopped and the fans weren't moving. 
    
    The republic cheered as the Deathsaurer stopped charging.
    
    "You think that can stop me." A cold voice broke out.
    
    As if on cue the spikes broke and the fans began to move again, the Deathsaurer was on a rampage again.
    
    "No way." Whispered Moonbay
    
    "Impossible." Muttered Irvine.
    
     What little colour that was left in Herman drained out, he could see no way of beating this thing.
    
    "Colonel, we have to retreat, its to strong." Came a panic voice form one of his Sargent.
    
    Herman closed his eyes, he had to think, what could he do.
    
    "Colonel Herman, I think I may have a plan."
    
    Herman felt relived hearing Dr Di's voice, "So what is it."
    
    "I think that we can neutralize the Deathsaurer's Particle Gun, which would enable us to plough the beam back into the Deathsaurer. All we need is an equal force." Dr Di replied.
    
    "In English?"
    
    "We need a beam instrument of the same power, to push through the Deathsaurer's Particle beam."
    
    "Where are we going to find a weapon, like that?"
    
    "Colonel I said a beam instrument, not a weapon, it can be anything like a shield."
    
    Herman began to think, where could he get a shield that was strong enough to neutralize the Deathsaurer.
    
    'Even with the strongest Shield Liger.' He thought to himself.
    
    "We need to think of something quick!" exclaim Moonbay as she dodged a missile.
    
    "Wait I know, Van, we could use Van's Bladeliger to neutralize the beam."
    
    "Yeah but where is he?" Irvine asked 
    
    "Yeah he or Avalon haven't been seen since we left the main base."
    
    "They said they were going on ahead, but no one has seen them or heard from them."
    
    An urgent voice broke the silence "Sir, Prince Rudolph has been killed."
    
    "What!!"
    
    "I repeat he has been­-." But the voice was cut off.
    
    "More enemies are coming from behind!"
    
    Herman closed his eyes, he had to make a decision weather to stay and fight or run. Another explosion erupted and more screams filled the air.
    
    "RETREAT!!" yelled Herman as he turned the Gojulas around.
    
    Everyone who was left alive quickly turn on their heels and began to retreat, an explosion went off nearby and more enemy troops appeared. Moonbay turned around and began to fire back, Irvine stopped and called back to her.
    
    "Moonbay, what are you doing?"
    
    "My command wolf is a lot faster then your Gojulas, I can protect your butt and get away at the same time." A missile sailed through the air and landed just besides her knocking her Command Wolf down.
    
    "MOONBAY!" yelled Irvine and he turned around to go back to her.
    
    "No Irvine it's too dangerous!" Herman exclaimed
    
    "I have to go back, you keep going, you're the only one that can lead them to safety."
    
    Herman heisted but quickly raced off  "Good luck."
    
    "You too." Irvine replied as he dove back into the chaos.
    
    Moonbay looked up and saw a Dark Horn about; she closed her eyes as she heard bullets fire. But when she opened them she saw a Gojulas standing over her.
    
    "Irvine?"
    
    Her command wolf rosed up again "Thank you Irvine." She whispered softly.
    
    "No problems couldn't leave you behind, could I?"
    
    "Well isn't this a happy moment." Came a slow drawling voice.
    
    Irvine snapped to attention and looked around them, they were surrounded.
    
    "Irvine, I think we're in trouble."

Raven watched as Avalon buried her head again in Van's chest and he could see her body shake with sobs.  A screen flickered on and man with white hair and cold eyes appeared.

"Raven, have you finished you little game."

"Yes."

"And?"

"Victory was mine, and now I have my eyes set on another prey and I suspect this one to be more of a challenge." Raven replied his eyes staring icy at the man.

"Very good, I want you to do another task for me, I need you to track down a Zoidian."

Raven eyes snapped back to the screen and narrowed.

"A zoidian, I thought they were wiped out, ages ago." 

The man smiled " Yes all but a few and I need one in particular, I think you know her, her name is Avalon."

Raven barely raised an eyebrow " Avalon, why should I do this for you, I don't take to orders to well."

The man laughed but it did not reached his eyes, which were dead cold.

"I should warn you Raven, it is I who gave you Shadow, it is I who gave you that Genosaurer and it is I who has the power to destroy it and you."

Raven growled but he didn't say anything else, his eyes harden.

"I take your silence as a yes, good, there also one small rule."

"You're pushing your luck." Raven said under his breathe.

" You can not kill her, try any means to capture her and bring her to me and her organoid as well they are useless without the other," The man's eyes darken as he spoke the next words,  " Remember I told you not to kill her but I didn't say you couldn't harm her." He smiled and the screen blank off. A dark smile spread across Raven's face and his eyes focused on Avalon. "Whatever you say Prozen." He whispered

Avalon lifted her head from Van's t-shirt and wiped the last of her tears. She stood slowly gently letting Van's headrest against the ground. Her eyes turned to Zeke, she reached out and touch his nose all she felt was cold, lifeless stone just like the Bladeliger. Through her sadness and she had completely forgotten about Raven. Her head snapped around to her Liger and started to bolt towards it. Machine gun fire stopped her in her tracks. She quickly turned around and the Genosaurer stood motionless above Van and Zeke, its foot raised just inches above them. Time stood still as Avalon seized up the situation, she didn't care if she was killed but she couldn't let Van and Zeke get squash, even if they were dead. Just as she was about to make a move when a golden, light flashed past her and zoomed under the foot. The golden light zoomed back towards her and stopped next to her, the light died down and there stood another organoid but this one was golden and had three horns on it head and golden wings. It put down Zeke and opened up its chest and Van fell out.

"TRI!" Avalon exclaimed and hugged her organoid.

Tri roared in response and turned to face Raven and the Genosaurer, Avalon narrowed her eyes and turned to face Raven as well.

Raven growled and banged his fist against the controls. _'Damm that organoid'_ Raven thought to himself, he now had nothing to negotiate with, Raven smiled, but it didn't matter he wasn't a negotiable man anyway. He aimed his guns at them and turned on the speakers.

"Well well well if it isn't brave Avalon, where have you been hiding."

Avalon growled "Raven you son of a bitch, I'll destroy you."

Raven laughed "You destroy me, that's a joke, you little friend Van couldn't and looked where he ended up."

Avalon felt cold fury spread through her body, she wanted to lash out and annihilate Raven but she didn't want Van or Zeke's bodies destroyed, maybe she hoped they were still alive and were only sleeping but deep down she knew the truth. She felt Tri growl next to her, he could sense her hated towards Raven. Raven laughed, he knew how much Avalon hated him and he enjoyed cornering her like this.

"Whats wrong Avalon, realise that Van wasn't invincible."

Avalon glowed with anger but she then smiled, she knew how to piss him off.

"Better to be invincible, then being a lapdog, which reminds me Raven what are you doing for your master later. Was killing Van an order for the little Lapdog?" she asked with a hint of malice in her tone.

It was Raven turned to be angry, he aimed the guns right at them.

" I do not think you are in the position to speak like that to me Avalon, if you really would like know I only working for Prozen to get some money, I'm not his little lapdog."

Avalon begun to think there was something wrong here, Raven would have blown them to pieces by now unless of course he was given a order to capture them not kill them. But why would Prozen want her unless… Avalon eyes set upon Tri then everything seem to fall into place. Prozen wanted Tri and the only way to get Tri, was to get her. Avalon rapidly began to think; she had to get Tri out of here and fast.

"Tri!"

Raven watched as Avalon called out her Organoid's name and watched as the zoid turned around and began listening to her. Raven suddenly felt the hair on the back of is neck prickle, she knew. Raven eyes narrowed.

"Shadow!"  

"I repeat get out of the cockpit or you will be destroyed."

Irvine gripped the trigger, they could try and fight their way out, but as he looked around he knew that it wash hopeless. It was just he, Moonbay and some of the Republic and Empire/traitors left. He knew they were beat, he looked at the enemy, most were in gun snipers and there was an Iron Kong but their was a small band of troops who were not in zoids and it seemed that the one calling out to them was their Command Leader. He took a deep breath and opened the cockpit and stood up, following the same route the others opened up the cockpit and stood up.

"Ahh good, you rebels are smart, now get down."

Moonbay watched Irvine jumped down, his face unreadable, she followed soon after. Irvine felt the ground underneath him and looked up at the surrounding enemy. The man who seemed to be their Leader stepped forward, Irvine felt rage inside of him he knew exactly who that man was.

"Major Marcus." Irvine said icily

"Ah the famous Mercenary Irvine, I am glad we meet again but unlike at Red River* it seems that I am the victor and not Major anymore but Colonel." He spoke proudly and flashed his stripes."

Irvine laughed, "I see the Empire promotes their solders on ugliness then skill."

Colonel Marcus glowed with humiliation he raised his hand " Kill them."

Irvine and Moonbay began to back away from the oncoming solders.

"Nice move, Irvine." Muttered Moonbay as she backed up against them.

"Hey if I die at least I die knowing that I insulted that bloke good." Irvine replied.

Before the solders could draw their swords a cold voice broke through the air.

"Wait, don't kill them."

Colonel Marcus turned around impatiently "On whose orders?" He asked curtly.

"On mine own, Colonel Marcus." Came the replied as it empathised on Colonel.

Marcus finally saw the owner of the voice and jumped to attention.

"A…a.. Lord Prozen, what a pleasant surprise."

Irvine watched as a white hair man walked through the solders making them clear a path and bow. He stopped just in front of Colonel Marcus but seem not to notice him, his eyes were focus on Irvine and the others. 

"For now Marcus but if you talk back like that again, I seriously doubt that the next surprise would not be pleasant."

"Ah yes sir, sorry sir." Marcus stammered and stood back.

Prozen didn't seem to notice Marcus anymore as he walked slowly forward towards Irvine.

"So these are some of the Rebels?" he asked to no one in particular

He turned to face the Rudolph's men "And the traitors."

One young private who was only know as Ringer, to Irvine spoke up "You're the traitor Prozen, trying to kill the Crown Prince only to raise you to glory."

Prozen looked at him, it should have angered him but he laughs, a cold laugh.

"The Crown Prince is dead, killed by his own men. Just like you are going to be soon."

He raised his arm and Colonel Marcus pulled out his gun and shot the private in the head. The Private stood for a second then collapsed backward, blood slowly coming out of the wound. Moonbay had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop her from screaming, she became paler. Prozen smiled as he sense the fear coming from the men in front of him.

"Only one else likes to make a statement."

No one moved, Moonbay felt sick how could a man be so cold she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe  so she wouldn't be sick. Irvine felt his rage explored from him.

"You monster, he didn't even do anything!"

Prozen whipped around to faced Irvine and his cold eyes narrowed "I suggest you take advice from your friend." Pointing to the dead Private "and be quiet."

Irvine looked menacing at Prozen Moonbay stepped closer to Irvine "Irvine shut up, we're no use if we're dead."

Prozen laughed "Right you are, you and this mercenary, are useful, to me."

He turned to Colonel Marcus "Colonel take these two to the prison."

He began to walk off when Marcus called out to him "Um Sir what about the others."

Prozen didn't even turn around, he kept walking.

"Kill them."

Moonbay and Irvine struggled as they were grabbed by solders and dragged off, the only sound that came was the machine gun fire that ripped into the rest off them.

Avalon knew she only had a couple of minutes before Raven caught on maybe not even that. Somewhat deep inside of something stirred, not fully knowing what she was doing Avalon rushed over to Zeke's prone body and touched him. Feeling her Zoidian powers flood through her, the metal crumbled, beneath her fingers and a glowing blue light appeared under the metal. Using her hands she began to do a sort of dance movement with them around the light. The light brightens and subsequently grew smaller and hardens into a jewel. Avalon grabbed it and turned to face Tri.

"Listen Tri, you have to go, you must take this," She quickly spoke as she handed him the jewel "I don't really know what it is but it could be Zeke's soul and you must also take Van's body and escape somewhere."

Tri watched her and shook his head, growling in response he refused to move.

"Please Tri, you must go!" she pressed.

Tri stood there and shook his head again; he walked closed to her and touched her arm. Avalon closed her eyes, feeling her power still in her; she opened her eyes and faced Tri.

"Tri I order you too leave." She said while keeping her eyes locked on with his.

Tri looked at her and finally nodded but she could sense that he was not happy, her faced soften and she smiled.

"Thank you Tri."

Tri nodded and picked up the stone from her hand. Avalon then turned to Van's body and closed his eyes gently. Turning back to Tri she returned back to the matters at hand.

"Ok Tri, like I said before take Van's body and take it to the Republic, no not the Republic," Avalon said thinking " Take it to somewhere safe," She looked right into Tri's eyes "Somewhere that you know in the past, where you won't be found, then give Van the burial that he deserves." 

Tri looked backed at her and nodded he opened his chest and Van was tied up in his wires and was pulled back into Tri's body.

"Now go, and whatever you do. Don't come until I call you, no matter what you feel." She said darkly.

Tri roared in response and flew high into the air and disappeared Avalon smiled she knew he would be safe for now. She didn't see Shadow come up from behind her and knocking her down to the ground. Avalon groaned and rolled onto her back, which was a big mistake she felt a pain-splitting kick into the side of her body. She instinctively rolled into the foetal position but she felt another kick into her ribs. She glanced up and saw Raven there staring at her his eyes giving off an icy glare. Shadow stood next to him, maybe it was the sunlight reflecting off him but Avalon could have sworn he was smiling.

"That was a stupid thing to do Avalon."

"Bite me Raven."

She felt another hard kick to the shoulder and she rolled to the side and struggled to stand up but she felt something ram into her and she spilled forwards. Followed by another hard kick into the stomach. Raven watched her struggle on the ground as she attempt to stand up again, he smiled and placed his foot to her neck. Avalon stopped moving and looked up at Raven, the hated passed through both of them was so think you could cut it with a knife. Raven looked at her and smiled as he put pressure on her windpipe.

"Avalon I think you misjudged me, I am not one to fool with, and so I suggest you to give up."

"N..n..never." Avalon managed to gasp.

Raven snarled " Pitiful." With one swift kick he sent her sprawling into darkness.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter2: Powerplay

Neko: Hello All!!

LigerZero: GRRRRRR

Neko*grins* A few things before the chapter.

*Ducks down behind Liger Zero and pulls out banner reading "THANKS FADE" *

Neko: Yes I would like to thank Fade for beta reading for me, THANK YOU

Liger Zero: Growl

Neko*pats Liger Zero*: Ok last thing, I do not own anything in this story, except Avalon but that's it I don't own zoids or anything to do with Zoids. Don't Sue please!!!

Liger Zero: GRRRRRRR

Neko: Ok ok, onto the show!!!!

Chapter 2 Powerplay 

Prozen watched as his men moved the Deathsaurer into his bay. A slow smile drew across his face, he knew that it would be very soon that he would destroy the Republic and have total control over the whole planet. His eyes narrowed, as he knew there was a weakness to his plan: the Deathsaurer could be destroyed. He turned from the rail and slowly began to walk across the platform. Yes, the Deathsaurer was by far the most powerful Zoid, yet it had a weakness. He walked down the stairs towards the Deathsaurer and his mind began to think. The Ancient Zoidians discovered something that could destroy the Deathsaurer but it was too late to activate it; the Deathsaurer destroyed those who knew about it. Prozen smiled at that last thought, but that will all change, soon the Deathsaurer will be stronger then ever and if by chance someone knew the weakness to the Deathsaurer it wouldn't matter.

He had reached the Deathsaurer and observed it; he reached out and touched it feeling it's metallic texture under his hand, yet he could also sense the power inside of it, growing more powerful by the day. He closed his eyes and felt the power wash over him, like a blanket he wrapped himself in it. He never felt so powerful, he opened his eyes and wished for that power to consume him, but he had to control himself; he dropped his hand and felt the strength leave him. He felt his shoulders sag in exhaustion, yes, he could control the Deathsaurer but only for a limited amount of time and already he had used a lot of his own power. He scowled at the Deathsaurer; it used a lot of power not only from itself but also from the pilot so that pilot had to be strong both physically and mentally. But like the weakness that would change also.

"Lord Prozen."

Prozen turned around and saw a Sergeant standing behind him.

"Yes."

"The Lords have arrived and so has Colonel Schwartz, Captain Alvas and Colonel Marcus. They are waiting in your office sir"

Prozen nodded and watched the Sergeant walk away and turned back to the Deathsaurer and smiled.

'Yes soon, it will all change.'

Colonel Karl Schwartz shifted uncomfortably as he sat in his chair; he just watched one bloody battle and he couldn't believe that one zoid could do all that. He watched as hundreds of Republican and Imperial soldiers and zoids alike were reduced to nothing but ashes. He looked around the room curiously and he noticed that all the Imperial Lords were there, excluding the Prime Minster, but they all seemed confused and nervous. Didn't they know what was going on, about the rebellion, the battle, anything? He couldn't believe that those people were running their Empire.

"Yo big brother." Came a hiss from next to him.

Karl snapped out of his own thoughts and looked beside him; Thomas, who was looking impatient_,_ was talking to him.

"I said what's wrong. You've been all out of it since we were called into Prozen's office."

"Uh, oh its nothing."

Thomas rolled his eyes; he knew Karl too well to believe that

"Karl, I'm your younger brother and you're First Lieutenant. I think I would know if something is bothering you."

"Nothing's wrong, Thomas_, _so quit asking."

Thomas shook his head "You're lying, now tell me."

Karl gave Thomas an irritable look "Nothing is wrong, Lieutenant!" 

Thomas shut his mouth. He knew that Karl was being serious when he used that tone and called him Lieutenant. He faced back towards the window that he was watching before and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The door opened and Karl fixed his eyes on the person walking in;_ Prozen, who used to be High Chancellor; Karl didn't know what he was now._

Prozen strode forward and looked at the people around him, then smiled.

"I'm glad you could all make it."

Lord Talabur who was a tall, broad man in hislate fifties stood up.

"Lord Prozen you better tell us what is happening. We're hearing all kinds of rumors, like Prince Rudolph and the Prime Minster turning traitor and getting killed by your hand."

All the other Lords began muttering between themselves_, agreeing with Lord Talabur._

Prozen walked towards Lord Talabur until they were close enough that their noses were almost touching.

"I can assure you,Lord Talabur,that I can answer all your questions, so please take a seat." Prozen said in an icy, polite tone.

Lord Talabur sat down, looking extremely flushed.

Prozen walked to the front of the Room and turned to face them.

"I will answer your first question. Prince Rudolph and Prime Minster Laston did turn traitordid become traitor_ sand are now dead."_

Gasps rose through the room and whispering began to grow. Karl sat in his seat like a stone; he knew Prince Rudolph was already dead, he knew it before he walked into this room.

Prozen coughed and the whispering stopped; Prozen continued.

"To answer your next question, yes I did kill him."

Yells erupted from the Lords as Prozen finished his sentence, the only people_ were silent, were the two Colonels, the Captain, and the Lieutenant. the only difference between them was thatonly two were smirking;__ the others were wearing neutral expressions. _

Prozen waited this time till the yells subsided before he continued.

"As I hear from your shouting I guess that you are none too happy with that."

"Of course we aren't!" exploded Lord Michem, who was a rather plump man.

"I did only what had to be done. Rudolph and Laston became traitors, so I destroyed them."

Lord Michem jumped up from his seat "How did you know that Rudolph was a traitor? You're the traitor!"

Karl didn't even know what happened next until a few seconds later as he saw Lord Michem as white as a ghost standing very still with a red, glowing blade at his neck. It wasn't only till a few minutes later that Karl noticed the red zoid that the blade had come from standing beside Lord Michem.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, if I were you Lord Michem." Came a drawling voice.

Prozen turned to where the voice came from "Ahh my Lords I would_ like you to meet Hilz and Reese." _

From out of the shadows in the corner came a man with long, red hair and an aura of darkness around him. Next to him was a woman with blue hair, and startling green eyes. Next to the women was another zoid, like the red one, except it was blue and was a bit_ taller._

"Who…what are these things?" stuttered Lord Michem _._

"These, these things are what everyone wanted, they are organoids."

A lot of the Lords gasped but Karl just watched_, his face betraying nothing, his eyes flicked over the red organoid who seemed to have a cruel manner, and then his eyes checked out the blue one that seemed impassive but did not seem to lack the cruel aura. Organoids did not surprise him_; _he had already seen three, which were Shadow, Van's silver one, and that girl who had challenged him at Red River and Ares Airport, her golden one. But he had never been this close to one before. He watched, as the blade was pressed closer to Michem's neck and a drop of blood dribbled down._

Hiltz smiled and clicked his finger, the blade disappeared and the organoid walked back to Hiltz. Hiltz waved his hand casually towards the red and blue organoids.

"I hope that Ambient and Specular have not disturbed you."

Michem looked like he wanted to collapse, which he did in a dignified way as he sat back down in his chair. Prozen walked back to his chair and sat down, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Well gentleman I suggest we move onto business." He suggested with an icy tone, his warm, sarcastic behavior gone.

"What. What do you mean?" asked Michem, who was warily looking at Ambient.

"Prince Rudolph is dead and we are continuing with the coronation of the new king, which is me."

"We'll never let you be King, we would rather die then see you on that throne."

Prozen grinned, "That could be arranged."

The room suddenly got colder, Prozen raised his arm,_ and before the Lords could react a group of soldiers came rushing in,guns drawn. Karl stood up as well, his gun drawn, along with Thomas, Marcus and Alvas._

"Now gentleman it appears that you have no choice, accept me as your future king or be prepared to die."

Lord Michem growled, "Never, none of us are going to be pushed around by you, or anyone else."

Prozen laughed and turned to face another Lord who was quite calm by despite it all_ it all he was even smiling._

"Ahh but Lord Michem, I am not the only one who thinks my being the King is not such a bad idea."

Michem had a *puzzled expression on his face 'Who could possibly let that maniac be King.' But his question was answered, as the Lord; Prozen was looking at stood up, grinning.

"Well done Prozen. I am surprised they didn't think of it sooner."

"Lord Garent." Michem growled. "Why?"

Garent turned around and smiled at Michem "Why not, Prozen was a far better ruler then Zeppelin and would be a better ruler then Rudolph, I've always supported Prozen." 

"I should have suspected this. When did you finally get a backbone Garent, before or after you saw Prozen destroy nearly half of the city with that monster."?

Garent lashed out towards Michem but was restrained by Hiltz. Michem continued.

"Besides, one Lord on your side is not enough Prozen, and also you cannot bully the rest of us."

Prozen stepped forward. He was losing his patience; he stepped forward so he was inches away from Michem.

"I suggest you look around, already these pathetic men that you call Lords are thinking to change to my side."

Michem looked from one side to the other;he could see all the Lords quickly looking at the situation. On one hand support a maniac or die; Michem did not like his chances of gaining any support.

Prozen smiled. He knew he had won the moment he walked in but he loved to see them squirm.

"Raise your hand if you accept me being King."

All the Lords raised their hands. Michem looked around and he collapsed into his chair; he knew when he was defeated. He raised his hand. Prozen raised his hand and the soldiers lowered their weapons.

"Good now that that is over, we will seriously get to business. First thing's first, Garent, you are now Prime Minster," Garent smirked at the other Lords "As for you others, you will have to await your punishment for not agreeing with me. Willing only because you are scared of getting killed_"_

 He turned his eyes on Michem "As for you Lord Michem, I will have to think of an extra special punishment for you."

Michem looked away; he knew that he would die very soon.

There was a knock at the door. Thomas stood up and opened the door _(You might want to say "it" instead of saying "the door" again and then put a period before "a Private") A Private was standing there at attention. Karl watched as Thomas and the Private spoke to each other in quiet voices. Thomas nodded then shut the door and he turned to Prozen._

"My Lord, Raven has returned."

Karl watched Prozen smile and shivered; something about that smile was not right. Thomas had sat back down and leaned towards him.

"I wonder what Raven has done to make Prozen happy?" asked Thomas in a whisper.

Karl glanced over to Prozen who was now discussing something with Hiltz and Reese and didn't notice them talking. Karl turned back to Thomas.

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out soon." 

The doors opened and the small chattering stopped. Walking through the doors was a young man about 19-20; he had black hair and an emotionless face. Flanked behind him were two soldiers. Thomas had never seen Raven before or his organoid, so he took in every detail, from Raven's dark eyes to his unusual air around him. The tension grew as Shadow, Raven's Organoid walked in. He was jet black and had a deadly look on him; he came walking in with his blue eyes set on everyone. Raven stopped about a meter away from Prozen's desk; he didn't even notice the Lords or the other soldiers. 

Prozen smiled and with his hand offered Raven a seat. Raven just stood there.

"Ah Raven I hope you have good news for me," he glanced behind Raven at Shadow and his eyes narrowed "I can't see either of them, I do hope you have them in your pocket." 

Raven clicked his fingers and everyone gasped (excluding Hiltz, Reese, Prozen and Raven) as Shadow's chest opened and out of it a girl _who was about 18-20 fell. She__ had golden, brown hair and amber eyes; as Karl looked closer he noticed silver swirls in them. The girl groaned and began to move, she lifted her head and Karl's eyes widened. The girl had a split lip; a bruise coming over her cheek, and several cuts and bruises running down her arm. Her eyes glanced around and locked onto Karl's for a second, but just for that moment, Karl felt the pain she was in. She continued to look at the people until her eyes laid on Prozen and her eyes flashed with anger _

"Ahh Avalon. I'm glad Raven found you."

Karl nearly jumped in surprise. It was she, the girl that he had fought in Red River and talked to at Ares airport. But what would he want with her, unless of course he wanted her organoid. Karl glanced around to see where it was but couldn't see it; his eyes returned to Avalon,_ who had looked back at the ground._

Avalon looked at the ground and she spat out some blood, slowly feeling for her strength she rose unsteadily and stood, pain flickered across the face but was quickly gone. She stood holding her side but had a determined look about her.

"Yes your little lapdog found me. I knew you couldn't," she replied calmly.

"I see your wit has not been damaged."

"Yes it hasn't but I can your looks have, what are you 40-something." 

Prozen raised his hand and Avalon felt something hard hit her in the knees; she fell forward with a thump. She rolled to her side and saw one of the soldiers putting away his sword; he must have hit her with the face of the blade. She slowly stood up again and looked at Prozen.

"I suggest you be careful Avalon."

Avalon's eyes blazed with rage and looked at him; his smirking smile was annoying her.

Prozen drew a sword and walked towards her. He lightly brushed her cheek with the tip. He turned his attention to the Lords.

"Gentleman you may leave, but do not try to run because I will find you, and any disloyalty to me and you will see what I can really do."

The Lords began to file out, some with confused faces, others sent a quick sympathy look towards her, which Avalon brushed aside; she did not need their pity. As soon as the door closed Prozen spoke to Raven while still looking at Avalon.

"Where is the Organoid?"

"She sent it away before I could capture it." Raven replied.

Prozen pressed the sword against Avalon's chin "Where is your organoid, Avalon?"

Avalon stared at him and her eyes hardened "What's wrong Prozen, did you think I was willing to let Tri get captured? Did I ruin your plan?"

Much to Avalon's surprise_, _Prozen laughed, and his laugh was cold.

"Delayed Avalon, you've only delayed my plan." 

He took the sword away from her face and studied her "Avalon, it will only be a matter of days until I find your organoid. Hiltz, Reese."

Hiltz and Reese stepped forward_, _their organoids following behind. Avalon's eyes widened.

"As I can tell from your face, I see you are more surprised at the fact that I now have three Organoids at my disposal."

Raven eyes narrowed but he did not say anything. Shadow was his, not Prozen's and he would remind Prozen of that.

Prozen continued, "Where you have only two, but wait, that's right_, Van and Zeke were accidentally killed." _

Avalon couldn't take anymore; she snapped and lunged at Prozen, pushing his blade upwards and tackling him to the ground. Avalon drew her fist and punched Prozen across the face; before she could do another Colonel Marcus kicked her in the ribs, which sent her sprawling across the polished floor. She stood just in time to counter Ambient's tail as it swung towards her. She jumped back and dodged his tail again; he began to swing it in arcs and Avalon kept dodging,but her foot slipped and the tail caught her right in the stomach. She went smashing into the wall and she tried to stand but her strength gave out and she slumped back against the wall _, _breathing heavily. Prozen walked towards her, his sword touching her neck.

"You will learn to obey me Avalon, do not think that you will escape. Now tell me where Tri is."

When Avalon didn't answer, Prozen clicked his fingers. Reese and Specular, who have so far been quiet, stepped forward. Reese's eyes began to glow along with Specular's.

Prozen smiled "If you cannot tell me willingly then I will force you."

Before Avalon could react she felt searing pain through her head. She cried out loud; her mind felt like it was splitting, like a force was trying to get in.  Karl had to control himself not to help the girl as she was rolling around the ground in agony; he didn't know what was happening but he knew it had something to do with Reese and her blue organoid. He watched as Avalon clawed at her head, screaming 'no'. He looked at Reese and noticed she was concentrating on Avalon and seemed to be mumbling something. It just hit him; she was trying to read Avalon's mind. His eyes traveled back to Avalon; who had her head to her knees and was still clawing at her head.

Avalon felt as if her head was trying to be invaded by spiders; she could hear a voice in her head.

'Open your mind to me.'

'No'

'Let me know where the golden organoid is'

'No'

'Show me your secrets'

"NO!!!"

Avalon tilted back her head and screamed the last 'no'. A blinding, white light erupted from her and flashed through the whole room, spreading out towards across the whole base and palace. It flew through the hanger and straight into the zoids. The zoids began to move and roars were heard out throughout the whole city area. As the light began to grow stronger, Reese gasped and she and Specular were sent crashing into the floor,their links to Avalon's mind severed. The light began to flicker and disappeared as soon as it came. The roars from the zoids slowly stopped and silence followed, everyone in the room was stunned, even Prozen was shocked. No one moved for a couple of minutes; Avalon had seemed to collapse after the light disappeared. Karl could see that she was still breathing. The door swung open and a panicked-looking Sergeant ran in.

"Lord Prozen, you must come quickly, some zoids have gone crazy in the hanger, and we can't seem to control them." 

"Destroy them."

"What, sir!"

"You heard me, destroy them." Snapped Prozen who had now come around.

"Ah yes sir." With that the Sergeant left.

Prozen walked towards Avalon,who had now gone into a deep sleep. He kicked to see if she would awaken but she didn't. 

Prozen turned to Reese "What happened?"

Reese seemed too shocked to speak but she stood up shakily "I don't know, she's different from others. She resisted so fiercely that_ we couldn't get past her mind barrier; it was like something was protecting her."_

Prozen turned to Hiltz for an answer and Hiltz looked at Avalon thoughtfully; his interest in her had suddenly grown.

"From what I observed she seemed to be able to break Reese's mind link, although whether or not it was intentional I don't know. I suggest we don't kill her; the organoid might come easier if he knew we had Avalon."

Prozen turned back to Avalon and held up his sword. With a quick stroke he slashed across her right eye and blood slowly spilled out of the wound.

"Well she can be blinded in one eye, maybe that will make her easier to control. Hiltz,you and Reese will be in charge of tracking down that organoid." Hiltz nodded and he and Reese walked out of the room followed by their organoids. 

Prozen turned to Raven "Raven you have another task ahead of you _for now you mayrest here or destroy some Republican survivors. I don't care which one you do but when I come back, I have a task for you to do."_

Raven didn't say anything. He just walked out followed by Shadow, glancing at Avalon as he closed the door.

"Where are you going my Lord?" Colonel Marcus asked.

"I have some things to watch over, I'll leave you and Colonel Schwartz in charge of the prisoner and the base. I'll be back in about a week."

He began to walk out and stopped near Avalon; with a final snarl he walked out of the door.

Colonel Marcus walked over to Avalon and nudged her with his foot; with a swift kick he turned her over to her back. He raised his foot again but was stopped by Thomas who restrained him.

"Stop it." 

Marcus stopped and turned to face Thomas "You're stepping out of line, Lieutenant." he snarled.

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Karl.

"Marcus I suggest you listen to what my First Lieutenant has to say. Lord Prozen wouldn't like her to be dead when he gets back."

Marcus looked at Karl for a moment and nodded to Alvas who went to the door and opened it. Marcus strolled towards it and hissed to Thomas "You watch out, you won't always have your big brother with ya, and when that happens you're mine." And he left with Captain Alvas.

Thomas turned to Karl "Uh Karl, I."

But Karl pushed past him and bent down over Avalon and began to examine her.

"Not now Thomas, go to the Infirmary and tell them to get ready for us."

Thomas hesitated but saluted and walked out, leaving Karl with Avalon.

Karl bent forward and picked her up, she felt quite light and he could feel tenderness around her rib area. He sighed "You are quite a girl" he muttered softly and walked slowly out the door.

"How many dead?"

"Over five hundred sir."

Robert sighed and put his fingers to his temples. In just over an hour five hundred men were dead, and that didn't include the civilians or Rudolph's men.

"And how many wounded?"

"Over a thousand sir."   

Robert leant back into his chair and closed his eyes, brushing his spiky, blonde hair back. That many wounded; he could kick himself right at that moment. 

"Any sign of Irvine and Moonbay Lieutenant?" 

"No, sir, in fact the only time anyone last saw them was when we were retreating."

'Were they captured? Or just left the Republic?' Robert shook himself mentally; no they wouldn't do that. 

"Any ideas where they could have gotten to Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Taydra thought for a couple of minutes and_ then looked out the window._

"It is very unlikely that they would switch to the Empire, from_ what I have observed in battle they are very loyal to you and would not give up without a fight. They were either captured or killed." He replied bluntly._

Robert looked up in surprise_,_ not only at the brown-hair Lieutenant's bluntness but also at how accurate he was.

Taydra_, _sensing an explanation,spoke quickly  "I was in Moonbay's Command Wolf Squad."

Robert nodded but before he could speak more a Sergeant rushed in; he looked like he was struggling with his emotions between happiness and sadness.

"Colonel Sir, Prince Rudolph has been reported dead, so has 200 of his men."

"What about Laston?"

"He too has been reported dead."

Robert closed his eyes and muttered a prayer for the young prince and his companion; he had grown quite close to the boy over just a few hours. He also muttered a curse for now he had lost one of his most powerful allies. Another solider appeared at the door  and wanted to speak to the Colonel but Robert didn't make a move, so Taydra spoke to the young private who seemed to be bursting with news. As soon as the private left Taydra quickly told Robert what the private had said.

"Sir they have found Van's Bladeliger."

Robert's head snapped up from where he was looking down at some plans.

"What? Where? How? Is Van there?"

Lieutenant Taydra didn't know how to say it but he knew he should just come out with it.

"Sir from what I just heard I suggest you go have a look."

Within 15 mins Colonel Robert Herman was flying out in a Petras following the coordinates that the Private had given him to where Van's Bladeliger was. With him were three other soldiers, also in Petrases. Among them was Lieutenant Taydra.

"There it is sir." Taydra said, pointing to a spot just below him.

Robert looked below and nodded to his men "Ok we'll go in and look around but be careful, enemy troops might still be out."

"Roger." They replied in unison and they proceeded to land.

Neko: Ok that's it for now, please review for next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Reality Bites

_(Liger Zero and a Genosaurer and dancing, Neko is teaching them)_

Neko: No no no no, its left, left, right, left. Not right, right, left, right.

Liger/Genosaurer: GRRRRRR

Neko: Ok ok, take five. While I do some things. _(Looks around)_ Just where are my Gunsnipers, I need them NOW!!!

_(Ten Gunsnipers appear running, they skid to a stop in front of Neko)_

Neko: Now the Letters.

_(The Gunsnipers each hold up a letter)_

****

**!!THANKS FADE!!**

****

Neko: Ok now the other stuff, I do not own zoids (sadly) or anything else really, except for Avalon but that's it. Don't Sue me. Happy Reading!!!

"Oh God, no." whispered Robert.

His eyes gazed across the carnage in front of him; there laid Van's Bladeliger ripped totally in half and turned to stone. Trees laid strewn across the ground, many broken in half; the air smelt of death and blood.

"Colonel sir, I think you might want to come and see this."

Robert walked over to where Lieutenant Taydra was examining something on the ground near the Bladeliger. Taydra stood up when Robert reached him and pointed at the ground.

"Look sir, blood, and there appears to be sets of footprints around the blood."

Robert examined the footprints; one set was zoid-like.

'_Zeke's'_

Another set which was much closer to the blood was smaller, with a boot shape about them.

'It has to be a girl, or a real feminine man' 

Robert stood up and looked at the smaller footprints, which seemed to be everywhere. His eyes followed one path and noticed they led to a struggle and therethe footprints ended, but another two sets began. One set was like Zeke's except larger and had another toe coming out the side andthe other set was male human. He followed the new sets, to two larger footprints; Genosaurer footprints to be exact.

'_Raven'_

Robert ran back to where the blood was and followed another path, which the girl's footprints made. They led over to some trees and four, huge footprints; Liger zero's.

_'Avalon.'_

And then, the rain fell.

"Two cracked ribs, one broken, cuts, bruises, concussion maybe."

"What about her eye?"

"Ah yes, well she is lucky; very lucky because what could have been blinding is now only a bad cut. It should repair itself quickly but will leave a scar, on the skin and maybe on the eye itself. How she could have missed being blinded, I don't know."

Karl turned back to Avalon, who was now sleeping on a bed in her cell; her breathing was slow and rhythmic.

"Will she heal?"

"Yes she will but…"

Karl turned to the Doctor who had taken off his glasses and was wiping them.__

"But what?"

The doctor sighed and put his glasses back on. "Physically, yes, she will heal but mentally, after all she's been through, that could take years…maybe she will never heal mentally."

Karl glanced back at Avalon; she still seemed to have a determined look on her face. Karl faced the doctor, his green eyes hard.

"Don't worry, from what I've seen, she will heal."

Days have passed since the doctor had been there and Avalon was just waking up. Light blinded her and she groaned, shutting her eyes again. Letting her eyes adjust to the light in the room (which wasn't much) Avalon began to recount the past few events, and she cringed as the reality hit her. Here the enemy captured her, Van was dead, so was Zeke, and Tri was gone. Avalon tried to sit up but immediately froze as she felt pain stab her in the side. She fell back down onto the bed and began to analyse things.

'I must have broken a rib.'

Turning her head to the side she looked around the room, it was a jail cell with just your basic needs. 

Avalon stared up at the ceiling. Sorrow seem to grip her heart but she brushed the feeling aside and a new emotion took over.

_'Determination'_ to get out of this hellhole and away from Prozen.

A noise seemed to snap her out of her daydream and she instantly stilled, keeping her breathing as small as possible and closing her eyes. Footsteps echoed along the corridor and voices talked low to each other. The footsteps got closer and Avalon could hear their voices.

"Has she awoken yet?"

"Not yet sir."

The footsteps had stopped by then and only the voices were heard.

"Private, go search out for First Lieutenant Schwartz and tell him that I will be late for our meeting."

"Yes sir."

Footsteps were heard walking away followed by a door gently shutting. A click was heard as the cell-door was unlocked and footsteps, softer then before, slowly crossed the floor. Avalon tensed; this could be the moment she was waiting for. She felt the blanket lifting up and a hand touching her bandages.

"TAKE THAT PERVERT!" Avalon cried and kicked out her leg, catching the man in the face.

"AGH!" the man fell back gripping his nose; Avalon shot up not realising she was still injured until it was too late. She crumpled and fell forward, raising her arms to prevent further injury. She felt something grab her upper chest and hold her. A minute passed slowly and nothing moved. Avalon turned her head sideways and noticed the man holding her with one hand and holding his nose with the other. Avalon slowly stood, breathing a bit heavily and clutching onto one side of her body. The man stood as well and faced her, removing his hand from his face. Avalon recognised him immediately. He was the bloke from the other day; Colonel Karl Schwartz. She had also seen him at Red River and Ares Airport.

_'Ok just be nice, maybe you can coax your way out.'_

"Just what the HELL do you think you were doing!" She yelled at him. **__**

"Well I was just CHECKING on you, since you are injured," He replied "And to pay me back you kick my bloody nose."

Avalon crossed her arms "A likely story." She winced as pain crossed her ribs.

Karl growled "Trust me I wouldn't want to touch something like you in that way." **_(_**__

"Well aren't you witty!" she retorted sarcastically.

Karl narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Avalon stared back and again a minute passed before anyone spoke, sadly when someone did they didn't expect it to be Prozen.

"Well I can see you have recovered well, Avalon." 

Avalon snapped around and glared at Prozen_. _Four guards flanked him, each having their guns aimed at her.

"I can see you're in an aggressive mood as well." He indicated,looking at Karl.

"You want to see aggressive, come over here." **__**

Prozen laughed "Ah Avalon so young, so spirited; that will be your downfall."

Avalon spoke, her voice dripping with flare "Ahhh Prozen so old, so ugly and that is your good side." **__**

Prozen snarled and before Avalon could react he was standing before her. He put his face close to hers_,_ his eyes cold as ice.

"I see right through your bravado, Avalon. Do not try and hide your fear, for I will rip your soul apart, so you only have fear left to hang on," He whispered so no-one else could hear him "I can see that physical torture is no-use to you. Your stubbornness sees to that, but how long can you hold out when I set out a new form of torture? "

Avalon eyes widened and shetook a step back; fear licked the outer rims of her eyes. Prozen smiled, an icy one. He turned to face Colonel Karl, whose nose had stopped bleeding,and he was standing to attention.

"Colonel Schwartz I would like you to show Miss Avalon here the showers, then get her changed into something else. Later on tonight I would, like you to deliver her to my room. That is all."

"Yes sir."

Prozen began to walk out of the room when he stopped and turned to Avalon again. "Tell me where the organoid is."

"Yeah right."

"Very well then, I hope you'll enjoy what little happiness you have left. After tonight I'll be surprised that you'll have any happy emotions."

He left without another word, his and the guards' footsteps fading away, followed by the sound of the door shutting. The moment the door shut Avalon collapsed back onto the bed, her mind swarming with many thoughts. _'What is he going to do?' 'I need to get out of here.' 'I need to find Tri.'_

Karl watched the girl thinking as she lay on the bed, trying to figure a way out of it. Pity seemed to fill his heart as he kept watching, knowing full well what she would encounter tonight. He walked forward and held out his hand to her. She looked up, her eyes calculating whether or not she should take his hand.

"Come on I will show you the showers."

Avalon looked up into his eyes, the same green ones that she talked to at Ares Airport and the battle at Red River. So warm at the moment while only a minute ago they were cold. Avalon reached out and touched his fingers. Karl closed his hand around hers and lifted her up. Avalon didn't even feel any pain, as she stood still gazing into Karl's eyes. Without any words Karl let go of her hand and reached behind him, pulling out some handcuffs. Avalon raised her wrists and he clamped them on, she looked at him for a minute longer, then raised her chin. Karl smiled to himself _'She still has her pride.' _At that moment a guard appeared to escort them and they both walked out of the cell. **__**

"She is stubborn, isn't she?" Hiltz asked as he stood by the window.

"Yes but that will all be gone soon. I am determined to break her spirit." Prozen growled as he sat at his desk. Reese walked up with Specular following; quiet as usual but a smirk played at her face.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked as she patted Specular.

Prozen turned around to a screen behind him and pressed a switch. Colonel Marcus's face appeared on it.

"Colonel Marcus."

"Yes Lord Prozen?"

"I have a special job for you, do you remember those prisoners that you caught?"

"Yes, Irvine, and the one called Moonbay."

"Good, those two are close friends with the ancient zoidian. I want you to chat to them about the zoidian's organoid. Ask them if they know where it is and if they refuse to tell you or they don't know, torture them."

Colonel Marcus smiled " Yes sir."

"Oh and Colonel, tape record it for me." 

Colonel Marcus nodded and saluted and the screen went blank. Prozen smirked as he turned around to face Reese. Reese nodded, agreeing with what she just heard, and Prozen looked at Hiltz, who also nodded.

"What are you going to do with her?" Hiltz asked casually.

Prozen grinned wickedly "Well, lets just say some fun." **__**

Moonbay sighed as she slumped against the wall. '_Well this is just great.'_ Her eyes travelled up the wall of her cell but she could see nothing that would help her escape. She had been here for about a week and a half and the place was really grinding on her nerves. Moonbay glanced behind her at the sleeping figure of Irvine; a soft, smile played at her lips as she watched Irvine rest peacefully. She stood up slowly and walked toward him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Tears seemed to come to her eyes as she remembered the cries of the soldiers who were brutally murdered by Prozen as Irvine and her were dragged away. A hand came up from behind and brushed away one of her tears and Moonbay held it to her cheek.

"Don't cry." A soft voice spoke.

Moonbay closed her eyes and let the hand stroke her cheek "It's so hard not to, Irvine, all those people died in cold blood."

"That is what war is." Irvine replied.

"Then why do we fight in this war?" Moonbay asked

"For peace." Was the only reply.**__**

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she lent back into Irvine's arms. She breathed in his scent as his mouth came to her ear.

"Do not worry, all will turn good in the end." He whispered.

Moonbay lifted her head and stared into his face as he reached down and took her lips with his. Moonbay felt her heart swell with love as Irvine kissed her; it was a sweet one, nothing pushy. A noise broke them out of their kiss and they both stood up as footsteps were heard walking towards them. The footsteps stopped and Colonel Marcus was there with an escort of guards. Irvine walked towards the cell-door and growled.

"What do you want from us?" 

Colonel Marcus grinned "So good for you to ask_,_ Irvine, that is why I am here."__

Moonbay was by now at Irvine's side and glared at Marcus "What and not just for the free booze_?_"

Marcus snarled and raised his hand, slapping Moonbay across the face. Irvine lashed out and tried to hit the Colonel but Marcus stepped back.

"Careful Irvine, that behaviour will get you no where."

"Captain Avlas!"__

A woman about Irvine's age, maybe older, stepped forward.

"Yes Colonel?"

"Escort these prisoners to the Talaki room. I will meet them there."

Avlas smirked " Of course Colonel." She barked out some orders at the guards. They came rushing up to Irvine and Moonbay and handcuffed them. 

"Don't worry, Irvine, the Talaki room is a very enjoyable room… for me." Colonel Marcus called out to him as they were dragged away.

Robert sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. It had been about an hour since he had come back from Van's Bladeliger and what he came to after much thinking was not good.

'_Van must have been killed by Raven's Genosaurer, Avalon was there watching, she must have rushed out to rescue him and then she was captured by Raven. But the question is why didn't Raven kill Avalon. Does Prozen want her? But what for?  Tri? Avalon herself, maybe?'_

"Ahhhh I can't think straight!" Robert yelled, clutching his head. 

A knocking broke him out of his mind and he looked up at the tent flap. Lieutenant Taydra appeared at the flap.

"Sir, ummm there are some people here to see you, they say it's urgent."

Robert waved Taydra to let them in and Taydra stood back to let in two very strange looking people.

One was a male; he was tall with long silver hair and stony, grey eyes. The other was a woman with short, silver hair and clear-like eyes that seem to penetrate Robert's soul. They stood in front of him and waited. Robert offered them a seat, which they took.

"So how can I help you?" asked Robert.

The man spoke "Colonel Robert Herman, I have come here for your help."

"Everyone seems to want that now." Muttered Robert but the man didn't seem to hear him.

"My name is Brakanan and this is R'sheli and we are the Silver Swords."

Robert lifted his head and looked at Brakanan "Silver Swords…you were the guys who helped us back there with the Deathsaurer." Brakanan nodded.

"Yes but as we expected our efforts did not work. Only the Trinity Prophecy can destroy Prozen and the Deathsaurer."

"The Prophecy?"

At this moment the stood R'sheli stood up spoke "Yes, the Trinity Prophecy:" "An ancient darkness, has once awoken 

Now it has been born again

Death it will bring to those who now live and who once lived

Only the light of the Trinity will destroy it.

Death of one, rebirth of another

The three must unite, for the Trinity to light.

One of Darkness

One of Pure

One of Light

The royal Zoid must awaken to harness its power

The Swords guide the way giving hope yet power has split them

Only the light of Pure can truly awaken them 

As they await for the phoenix to arise

The Trinity awakens

If the darkness consumes them all will unite and turn to Ash

And the Phoenix will rise

Only the three can prevail

To change the Zero"

****
    
    Then R'sheli stopped and seemed to hesitate, but decided not to go on and sat back down. Robert noticed this and decided to ask.
    
    "What's wrong? Was that it?"
    
    Brakanan opened his mouth then shut it again; Taydra looked at Robert and raised an eyebrow.
    
    "There is more but we can not read it." Brakanan finally said.
    
    "What do you mean you can't read it?" Robert asked
    
    "Only the royal Zoid can read the rest of the prophecy."
    
    Robert shook his head, how could he believe all this. It had to be bullshit or they were drunk or something like that. **__**
    
    "Royal Zoid?" Taydra asked. __
    
    Brakanan nodded "Yes the Royal zoid, it is rumoured that the Royal Zoid is a powerful zoid that could control all zoids. It was also said that it could talk with Zoidians but evil forces tried to steal it, so the Zoidians hid it. Now no one knows where it is hidden, also the ancient zoidians didn't write anything about in ancient text or books."
    
    Robert nodded "So no one knows if this Royal Zoid exists."
    
    "Well there is one person who might." Came a voice from the entrance of the tent.
    
    Everyone turned around and looked at where the voice came from.
    
    "Dr. D!" exclaimed Robert.__
    
    "Hello Robert, I am glad to see that you still alive." Dr D replied, smiling as he took a seat.
    
    "Same to you, Doc."
    
    Dr D turned and looked at Brakanan "I see that you know about the Trinity Prophecy but I thought it was just a legend."
    
    Brakanan shook his head "No it isn't."
    
    "How do you know?" asked Robert sceptically.
    
    Everyone turned and looked at him. Robert stood up and began to walk around.
    
    "How do you know that this… this Prophecy is real, how do you know that this isn't some story made up by jokesters. How do you know-"
    
    "Because we are the caretakers of the Trinity Prophecy." R'sheli replied simply.
    
    Robert opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Brakanan.
    
    "Look Colonel we do not have time to argue. The darkness has already awoken and we still haven't read all of the Prophecy. Here is your choice; you don't believe us and watch the world end or you can decide to aid us and help us find the Royal zoid, for only he can stop the darkness."
    
    Robert sat there thinking really hard; he had no idea what to do. He looked over at Taydra, who seemed to be watching Brakanan.
    
    "What do you think Taydra?"
    
    Taydra looked back at him "You already know my answer, sir."
    
    Robert looked at Dr D who nodded. Robert sighed, "Ok, how do we find this Royal zoid."
    
    "By finding the only people who knew about it, the Ancient Zoidians." Dr D replied.
    
    "Yeah, but where would we find an Ancient Zoidian?" asked Taydra.
    
    "By finding the only one we know."
    
    "Avalon." Answered Robert.
    
    "Avalon? You mean the girl who pilots that Liger Zero."
    
    Robert and Dr D nodded "Yes, her."
    
    Robert closed his eyes thinking "But the problem is she was captured by Raven and I don't know where she could be."
    
    "Yeah but I do." Came a voice from outside.
    
    Everyone looked at the entrance as the tent flap opened and a figure appeared.
    
    "No it can't be!" exclaimed Robert.**__**
    
    "No way, I am not wearing that." 
    
    "But you must _(comma)_ Lord Prozen is requesting you to his room."
    
    "Yeah well you can tell Prozen to shove it up his­--" **__**
    
    "Is there a problem?" came a voice from behind the curtain.
    
    Avalon stuck her head around the corner and glared at Karl Schwartz. She reached behind her and pulled out a very revealing dress.**__**
    
    "I am not wearing that. I might be a prisoner but I will not wear that." She growled pointing at it.
    
    A young girl sulked out from behind the curtain, her face nearly in tears.
    
    "I don't care what you do to me. I am not helping that girl dress." Cried the girl as she stormed out of the room.
    
    Karl sighed. This was the third dress-girl that they had been though.
    
    _'Can't this girl just wear a dress?' _ 
    
    Avalon sat down on the bed wrapping a towel around herself; she couldn't believe that all these girls would suggest her to wear dresses like that. She closed her eyes and felt tears coming but she brushed them away.
    
    _'Do not cry, you must be strong, for Van, for Tri.'_ She thought to herself
    
    "Anything wrong?"
    
    Avalon looked up and saw Karl standing there leaning against the wall. 
    
    "Well apart from the fact that I am a prisoner, lost one of my best friends, been getting the shit kicked out of me and now I might be tortured beyond belief. But apart from that I am FINE!" Avalon yelled, getting angrier. 
    
    Karl walked over to her and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. Avalon glared at him but she was also kicking herself for showing weakness in front of the enemy.
    
    "Very well then, get dressed." He said simply, picking up the dress off the table and still staring into her eyes.
    
    Avalon's eyes narrowed "Listen you must be off your rocker if you think I will wear that dress."
    
    Karl growled and pulled her face closer to his "No you listen. I suggest you stop acting like a whining_, _little girl and be the zoid pilot I saw before."
    
    They stood there close like two couples embracing but if anyone knew the circumstances they would know it was just a stare-off.
    
    "Give me the dress." 
    
    Karl turned around while Avalon changed; she tapped him when she was done. He handcuffed her again and led her down a corridor, an escort following them. Avalon raising her head regally like a princess.
    
    _'She shows pride even in danger.' _Karl mused over as he led her to Prozen's room.
    
    They stopped at the door and Karl took the handcuffs off. Avalon looked at him_,_ her eyes showing nothing but courage. Karl looked at her, showing no emotion at all, then he reached over and knocked.
    
    "Come in." a voice came from within.
    
    Karl opened the door, and with one last look at Karl Avalon stepped in to her awaiting future.

Neko: Cliffhanger, sorry but you'll just have to wait. Review for next chapter SEE Ya!!

Liger: Growl


	4. Chapter 4: Mysteries appear

**Neko: HEEEEEYY AAAALLLL**

***Pulls out a bag and rummages through it, Liger Zero and Genosaurer watching from behind ***

**Neko: Yay I found it, I found it, I found it**

***Dances around holding something, Moonbay comes out and hits her over the head***

**Moonbay: Hurry Up!**

**Neko (rubs her head): Ok ok, Here Fade this is for you!!**

***Pulls out a plushy Raven doll and gives it to Fade***

**Neko: Here Fade for everything you have done for me!!!**

**Neko: Well here are the disclaimers, I don't own zoids, so don't sue I only own Avalon which isn't much at all. Well Happy Reading.**

*****-Means telling something from the past

Avalon shivered as she entered the room, coldness seemed to seep into her bones. The only light in the room was coming from a T.V. casting shadows everywhere else in the room. With that little light she was able to glance around the room. A bed sat in the other corner of the room and four huge windows stood in the back of the room, their blinds closed. Avalon walked closer to the T.V., she could hear noises coming from it. She reached it and looked at the screen, her eyes widened in horror as she realized what she was watching. The noises she heard from across the room were screams, Moonbay's screams. Avalon could hear the T.V. well now, the screams piercing her soul. She saw Irvine strapped into a chair yelling out something, struggling against the ropes that held him at bay. A large cut was seen against his forehead and bruising had appeared on his face. Tears streaked his face as he continued yelling at them to stop hurting Moonbay. The screen switched to some men who had surrounded Moonbay, blocking Avalon's view of what they were doing to her. Moonbay had her eyes closed and blood was coming from the side of her head, her arms chained above her. Her screams pierced through the TV's speakers.  A shout was heard but Avalon didn't pay attention to it; her eyes were locked onto Moonbay, watching the girl wither in pain. Suddenly the men stopped and a voice was heard.

"Where is the Organoid?"

Moonbay didn't respond; she had slumped against the wall. 

"We don't know, ok!" Irvine yelled out.

A cracking sound followed and Irvine grunted.

"Very well then."

The men around Moonbay closed around her again and Moonbay's eyes opened wide, her whole body taut with pain. But no sound came out; at that moment the screen paused.

 "Welcome Avalon."

Avalon spun around and saw Prozen emerging from the shadows.

He stood calmly by the door, his eyes taking in every detail. She was wearing a loose, silver, low-cut dress. That just reached her thighs; wrapped around her was a black, veil-like gown that reached her ankles; the scar that he gave her glittered softly in the pale light. While at the same time Avalon was taking in his details; wearing only long pants, his upper body seemed to dance in the moving shadows. His hair was let loosely down his back. He walked forward slowly, like a viper ready to strike. He stopped so closed to her she could feel his heat radiating from him.

"I will ask you again. Where is your Organoid?"

Avalon narrowed her eyes and her reply was a big gob of spit in his face.

Prozen growled and wiped off the spit and backhanded her. Avalon recoiled from the hit but she turned back to face him. As quick as lightning he grabbed both of her arms and pushed her up against the wall, putting his face close to hers.

"Tell me!" 

"I will never tell you." She whispered.

Prozen gave her an icy smile "So you would sacrifice you friends' lives."

Avalon didn't say anything, Prozen stood back slowly and a triumphant looked flashed across his face.

"Very well Avalon, I'll give you a choice. Sacrifice your friends or yourself."

Avalon glanced over at the flickering, silent picture of Moonbay, her face taut in pain. She turned back to face Prozen. A look of defeat flickered on her face and she bowed her head. 

"Or you could tell me where the organoid is."

Avalon lifted her head and glared, "Take me then."

Prozen smiled "With pleasure."

He walked forward and grabbed her; Avalon struggled but he overpowered her. He pushed her over to the bed and forced her down. Avalon kicked her legs into his stomach and sent him flying. Prozen jumped up and punched her across the face. Avalon's head snapped back and she felt her head swimming with darkness. Prozen leapt back on her and started to hit her. Avalon froze.

'For my friends'

And with that she let him win and succumbed to his will. ****

"O'Connell!"

Robert looked at his Captain and best friend as he stood in the entrance of the tent. He looked tired, badly injured, but still had the same blue hair and the same serious look about him. Robert stood up and ran towards him and embraced him. After a small but emotional reunion, Robert let go of O'Connell and let him sit down.

"How?" was all that Robert asked.

Brian smiled, accepted a drink from Taydra, took a deep breath and began to tell his tale.

*****

"Prepare for battle!" Captain Brian O'Connell yelled as he sped across the battlefield in his Shield Liger Mark 2. Its gold and silver armor flashed in the lightning. All through his mind O'Connell was going though pre-battle warm-up. Making sure his troop was ready for anything, ignoring all other skirmishes and focusing on the Deathsaurer. Watching out for Herman's signal to attack he did not realize the Deathsaurer charging before it was too late.

"O'CONNELL!" Herman's voice echoed into his mind.

Brian looked up and his eyes widened as the Deathsaurer aimed its Charge Particle Gun at him and his troop. Brian closed his eyes, as he knew it was the end; he couldn't move out of the way in time. The Deathsaurer fired and everything happened at once. An explosion happened at O'Connell's Shield Liger's feet and a hole opened up. Rocked by the explosion, the Shield Liger fell in the hole just as the CPG shot straight towards were O'Connell was, completely destroying the rest of his troop and part of his Liger. O'Connell's head snapped back into his chair and he felt darkness swallow him.

A couple of hours later, O'Connell woke to voices talking just above him. Straining to listen to the voices O'Connell could catch glimpses of the conversation.

"Raven…a girl…"

"Yeah…. Strange zoid looks like a shield liger…Zero? …Struggle…"

"Captured….Prozen himself…Imperitial." 

Footsteps were heard afterwards as the people walked away from O'Connell. He sat there for a while gathering his thoughts on what he just heard.

'Raven? A girl? Strange Zoid? Zero? What do these things mean?'

'What a second, a strange zoid that looks like a Shield Liger and Zero? It has to be the Liger Zero. The girl must be Avalon, but what about Raven? Did he and Avalon have a struggle?'

O'Connell smiled; he was getting somewhere now.

'So Avalon must have had a fight with Raven and then was captured. But then what happened? Hang on, 'Prozen himself', Raven must have take Avalon to Prozen, to Imperitial, the Empire's Capital City!"

O'Connell almost jumped up and shouted with glee but he restrained himself and looked around. The cockpit had been smashed in and the top of the Liger's head was crushed. The metal around him was melted and the thing that saved him from certain death was a metal bar that was holding the Liger's head from crushing on top of him. Moving slightly_, _O'Connell slipped out of his harness and looked for a way to get out. His eyes spotted it just above him and to the left a gaping hole from the window around the cockpit was broken and if he kicked it a bit he could get out. Struggling so that he was on his back facing upwards, he began to kick.

Bang!

Bang!

SMASH!

The glass snapped and sunlight flickered in, blinding O'Connell for a couple of seconds. Letting his eyes adjust to the light, O'Connell began to move towards the hole. A stab of pain went through his leg and he noticed that it had glass sticking into it. Ignoring the pain he kept moving until his head was through the hole and he had a good look around. There was no sign of any Imperial movement but lots and lots of carnage. Hundreds of zoids lay strewn across the battlefield, most already turned to stone. Struggling out, O'Connell felt more pain as bits of glass stuck into his already tender sides. Finally with one last push he got out of the gap and lay on top of the cockpit breathing heavily. Moving slowly so as not to damage himself anymore, O'Connell climbed out of the hole and looked back down at his Liger, noticing that it was not fully destroyed since it was not stone. Taking off his badge, he threw it down on top of the Liger.

"Rest now my old friend." He muttered.

As if sensing its duty was done the Liger glowed, finally turning to stone. With one last look at his Liger, Captain Brian O'Connell turned around and began walking. ****

*****

"After walking a couple of miles I found the med team going back to the base and caught a ride with them. They tended most of my injuries and now I am here."

The tent was silent for a while, everyone letting O'Connell's story sink in; it was Taydra that spoke first.

"So Avalon is at Imperitial, being held hostage by Prozen. What do we do?"

"We go rescue her." Brakanan replied simply.

"Whoa hang on, we can't just go in their guns blazing, they'll wipe us out in no time." Said Robert, holding up his hands.

Brakanan's eyes flashed, "So you're afraid?"

Robert stood up and growled "No I just think that a stupid idea like that …is…is stupid." ****

"Wow that was smooth." O'Connell replied with a grin.

"Shut up." Robert snarled but with less anger in his voice.

"But why would Prozen want to keep Avalon alive?"

Everyone stopped arguing and turned to Dr D, who was thinking very hard.

"Think about it, it's very unlike Prozen to keep prisoners, let alone someone who really grinds his nerves like Avalon."

"Maybe he knows of the prophecy?" R'sheli asked.

"Maybe, but only a few really know about it, the ancient Zoidians and us, the caretakers of the Prophecy, and Dr D, but he only heard it as a rumor." Brakanan answered. 

"So he would only really know about it if he was a caretaker or if he knew a." O'Connell let the last words trail off as everyone realized the truth.

"He knows an ancient Zoidian, so he would know about the prophecy which means…"

"He'll be able to destroy it and the Deathsaurer will rule." Concluded Robert.

"But that still doesn't answer about Avalon being alive." Taydra inquired

"Maybe he knows something that we don't."

Everyone grew silent as they saw the grim truth. Robert stood up and looked around at the sad and tired faces.

"Listen we can't give up, first things first, we rescue Avalon, then we figure out this whole prophecy thing."

As the others began to make plans on how to rescue her Brakanan and R'Sheli stepped outside for a minute.

"Who is the other Zoidian?" asked R'Sheli.__

"I don't know."

"Why can't we sense it?"

Brakanan touched his heart and he felt a cold darkness growing there.

"We're losing a battle that can't be won." ****

R'Sheli looked up at the sky at the beautiful stars twinkling from heaven.

'Who is the other Zoidian'? **__**

Hiltz grinned as he sat on the window *sill* looking outside, Ambient standing still next to him.

'Ah Brakanan, you're puzzled, aren't you… if only you knew.'

"Reese, is everything ready?"

Stepping out of the shadows, Reese and Specular appeared.

"Yes Hiltz, we have two of the Trinity powers here, we only need the third one to awaken the royal zoid."

"Good, soon I will possess the greatest power in the world, the royal zoid."

"What about Prozen?"

Hiltz let out a laugh and turned to face her "He's nothing, he is just my small puppet. He thinks too much of himself, where in reality he is nothing."

"But what about the girl, she could be a problem."

He grabbed a dagger from his belt and slowly twirled it as a slow, cold smile went across his face.

"She won't be. She will lead us to the third power, thus awaking the royal zoid and giving me power to destroy these pitiful humans."

Reese frowned "But her powers are strong, even if they're not known to her, she still can use them in desperate times, as you saw on that day that Raven brought her in."

Hiltz nodded but no concern showed on his face "Yes that did interest me but we'll keep an eye on her, won't we Ambient." Ambient smiled, one that would send shivers down the toughest person.

Karl walked quickly down the long corridor, only nodding to the soldiers that saluted him. He turned the corner and stopped outside Prozen's door. He knocked once and held his breath, waiting to see who would answer.

"Come in." came the chilled reply of Prozen.

Karl opened the door and stepped in, and was confronted by a sight that would burn his memory forever. Avalon was on the bed curled in a fetal position, her long hair covering her face, but that did not hide the bruises around her arms or legs; blood seemed to have clotted her hair and made it matted. She seemed to be unconscious. Streaks of dry blood were all down the inner side of her legs.

Prozen walked forward "Get her cleaned up, and lock her in the dungeons, no medical attention. Just clean her up and send her to the dungeon."

"What have you done to her?"

"What she deserved." ****

Karl closed his eyes, hiding his anger and replacing it with an unreadable face. Prozen walked past him, his eyes cold as ice.

"I warn you Colonel, question me again and I will make sure you are the only brother left."

With the soft click of the door shutting Prozen was gone. Karl rushed over to Avalon and rolled her over so he could see her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow andbruises lined her face.

He touched her cheek and lifted her into his arms; a groan escaped her lips and her eyes opened. She looked dazed at first but he could see her eyes focusing on his.

"Talk about him taking him ages to get it up." She said with a small smile.

Karl smiled, and then he laughed. Avalon looked at him in surprise and laughed too, a soft,fragile one, but one that told Karl that she would be fine.

Karl stopped laughing and looked right into her eyes. Something passed between them, an understanding.

He bent down and cupped her cheek "You are like a bird, caged with no freedom, but that will have to change."

He leant forward and kissed her lips. Avalon's eyes widened in surprise but she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Minutes passed as they continue to kiss, when finally they broke apart. ****

"You must escape." Karl whispered.

"How?" was the reply.

"I will help you, I will think of a way."

Avalon's eyes narrowed in suspicion "Why are you doing this?"

Karl looked confused at the question but answered "Cause I will help anyone who wants to bring Prozen down, and cause the moment I laid eyes on you, back at Red River, I knew you had to be mine. I just didn't realize it till now." ****

Avalon kept staring into his eyes, the silver swirling around in them like a mist. He felt them penetrate his soul, finding if he was lying or not. After awhile Avalon smiled and touched his face.

"Then let's figure out a way."

Karl grinned "But first we need to fix you up, you look terrible." ****

"Geez thanks."

 Weeks have passed since that first kiss and everyday Karl would find an excuse to visit Avalon. He would walk in pretending to interrogate Avalon but instead he would help her come up with an escape plan. Of course they weren't always planning, they would have lots of other fun as well. But most of the time they would sit there together talking softly about what they wanted for the future. The only person apart from them who knew what was going on was Karl's brother Thomas, but he was trusted and would only make something of it by winking at them and smiling. Every night Avalon would be tortured by Prozen but her will to survive kept her going, which frustrated Prozen even more. It was getting towards the big day, when Avalon would make her escape. She and Karlwere making the last finishing touches to the plan with the help of Thomas, who was a talented hacker and could cause quite a distraction. Karl would give Avalon the keys to her cell on the day while Thomas would cause a distraction and shut down the security system. Avalon then would be able to escape without worrying about cameras. 

Karl walked slowly down the corridor to where Avalon's cell was. He stopped outside her door and opened it, casting a quick glance around to make sure that the guards were outside. Karl stepped in and was immediately enveloped in a bear hug. He looked down and saw Avalon hugging him; Avalon looked up and kissed him softly on the lips. Karl reached down into his pockets and pulled out a keycard and handed it to her.

"Hide it somewhere on you so the guards won't expect anything."

Avalon nodded and quickly put it down her top; Karl rolled his eyes.

"Trust you to do that." 

"Hey I wasn't the one suggesting that I should flash the guard to get out." ****

"Hey that was a joke!"

"Sure, sure." Avalon joked but was quickly tackled onto the bed.

"Hey!"

She struggled underneath his weight but stopped and looked at him, at his crystal, green eyes gazing at her face. For once Avalon blushed and turned her face away from his.

"What's wrong?" Karl asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Karl pressed his face closer to hers and whispered huskily "Why do you hide your right side of your face?"

Avalon glared at him "I don't hide it."

Karl moved her face so she was looking right at him and touched her scar.

"Is it because of this?"

Avalon eyes narrowed "No, it is the man who did it. I will never hide it; I will wear it proudly to show Prozen that he could never clip my wings."

Karl smiled and kissed her on the lips. Avalon wrapped her arms around him and pressed closer to him. He stopped and looked at her "Your spirit shows it, you have wings like a phoenix."

Avalon shook her head "No, I only have this spirit because someone showed it to me, a friend." __

A picture of Van flashed inside of her mind. Karl nodded and stood up, Avalon also stood and gazed out the cell bars.

"It's time for you to go, I think." She muttered softly.

Karl looked out the bars and nodded, reaching down, he kissed her softly. Avalon broke the kiss and looked at him, a smile on her face. Karl gave her a nod and a smile and walked out the door.

'Help me?'

'What?'

'Help me Messenger?'

'Where are you?'

Raven ran through the shadows, listening for the voice calling out. The scene around him began to swirl and change into a forest setting. Raven looked around in awe, it was so beautiful. Light flittered through the canopy of the trees. Raven kept walking through the forest, his eyes gazing at his surroundings. He stopped as he came to a clearing and saw a girl standing in the middle. She had his back to him so he couldn't see her face. She looked about 12,but he couldn't tell.

"Help me." The girl whispered.

"How?"

"Find the messenger, release him."

"Who is the messenger, who is he!" Raven yelled.

The girl stood silently for a minute and then spoke "Follow the one."

Raven stepped forward "Who is the one!" ****

The girl began to turn around and Raven's eyes widened; it wasn't a little girl anymore, it was Van. Van was standing right in front of him.

"Van, but how?"

Van looked at him, his eyes sad, stepping forward he held out his hand. Raven looked at it and reached out as well. Their fingers met and Van began to crumble.

"VAN!" Raven yelled in shock.

The world around him began to darken and screams were heard. The trees were swallowed in darkness and the screams intensified. The shadows began to move and grabbed Raven, Raven struggled but they were too strong. The little girl appeared in front of him, her eyes closed.

"Help me." Raven whispered.

The girl opened her eyes and stared right into Raven, piercing his soul. Raven screamed.

"SHADOW!"

Nothing.

"SHADOW!!"

A red light appeared in front of him and it turned into Shadow.

"Shadow, help me."

Raven reached out to touch Shadow but Shadow just crumpled at his touch.

"Shadow, NO!!" ****

Darkness swept him off his feet and Raven tumbled into darkness. Screams were heard all around him, growing louder and louder until Raven couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop."

"Stop!"

"STOP!"

Raven bolted up and looked around the darkened room. His clothes were all wet from his sweat and his breathing was shallow. Raven sighed and collapsed back onto his bed, his eyes staring into the ceiling.

'It was the same one.'

Raven rolled over and looked over at Shadow sleeping. 

'Why do I keep having these dreams… these nightmares.'?

Raven closed his eyes but sleep was far from his mind that night. But he was not the only one having bad dreams, for over in a jail cell, a girl tossed and turned in her sleep as well.

An explosion followed quickly by alarms awoke Karl the next morning; he jumped out of bed and looked at his watch.

'5:30 am'

'You're early, Thomas.'

Karl quickly dressed and ran to his brother's room and charged in, only to be confronted by a sleeping Thomas.

"Thomas!" hissed Karl.

Thomas rolled his back to him in response.

"Thomas!"

Thomas snuggled deeper into his bed sheets "Five more minutes mum."

Karl growled, "I'll give you five minutes, five minutes till I kill you!!" ****

Thomas jumped out of bed, awakened by his brother's yelling. He looked at him and squeaked in surprise.

"Karl what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?Aren't you meant to be shutting down the security system."?

"Huh? What do you mean, I'm meant to do that after my distraction."

"Yeah haven't you done it?"

Thomas looked at his brother as if he was nuts "Of course haven't, I would know if I had."

Karl slumped back "Then that must mean," Karl looked up at Thomas "That we're actually under attack."

More explosions erupted and running footsteps were heard and yells were echoing through the corridors. The door opened and in came a Sergeant.

"Lieutenant, come quickly, we are under attack and I can't find the Colo-"

The Sergeant stopped as he stopped Karl on the floor.

"Oh Sir, um we're under attack. You must come quickly, it's the Republic."

Karl nodded and the Sergeant ran off and Karl got to his feet, quickly chucking Thomas his clothes.

"Get dressed quickly and shut down those cameras."

"Why?"

Karl turned and faced him "Cause Avalon thinks that this is part of your distraction, so she is going to escape but the cameras are still on, so she'll get caught."

Karl opened the door and reached for his revolver, Thomas reached him.

"Where are you going?"

Karl cocked his gun and looked at Thomas "I'm going to make sure Avalon gets a clear escape view."

Avalon dodged a volley of gunfire and dove behind a group of boxes. The bullets just ripped into the spot where she was a moment earlier.

'Shit, where the hell did these guys come from, I thought it would be clear.'

Avalon ducked as a new set of bullets ripped into the box above her head, shredding it to pieces.

'Oh man they have a mini machine gun there.'

Avalon quickly glanced around and saw the air vent, if only she had enough time. Avalon quickly jumped to her feet and charged towards the air vent, pushing all her muscles towards it. Her eyes widened in horror as a new group of Imperial soldiers appeared in front of her, their guns aimed right for her. Avalon closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of gunfire. 

Bang 

Bang

Bang

Three bullets were heard and Avalon opened her eyes, realizing that she was still alive. She looked over to the soldiers in front of her; they were all spread outon the ground bleeding from the head.

"What the?"

Around the corner Karl appeared smiling.

"Close one."

Avalon grinned and hugged him "What happened, I thought this area was meant to be cleared."

Karl rolled his eyes "It was but this isn't a distraction this is a real battle, the Republic are attacking."

"The Republic." Whispered Avalon. Her face grew into a grin.

"Now hurry up and get into the air vent, I'll guard you in case some soldiers come."

"What, aren't you coming?"

Karl looked at her and shook his head "Avalon. I…I can't, I wasn't planning to in the beginning."

Avalon looked at him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into her chest.

"What do you mean? Karl, you must, I couldn't go on without you."

Karl looked at her and lifted her chin, staring straight into her eyes.

"I must stay here for my brother."

Avalon nodded, accepting his words. He touched her cheek and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I'll be waiting." He whispered.

Avalon turned around and climbed into the air vent; she looked down at Karl and he nodded.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered in return. ****

Footsteps were heard and Avalon saw Karl turn to look down at the corridor and watched him run down another, gunfire following him.

Avalon crawled along the air vent, trying to find a way out. There was barely any light and all she could hear was the faint noise of gunfire and explosions. Her hands felt around the vent when they came across a grating. Avalon wrapped her fingers around it and gently pulled. The grating came off easily and Avalon slipped down into the corridor below her. She gazed around_;_ she heard footsteps running towards her and she went behind a corner. A couple of guards went running past towards her_;_ she waited till she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore and relaxed. She leant against the wall, planning her next move. 

"Hello Avalon."

Avalon whipped around to find herself face to face with Raven. Behind him stood Shadow waiting on command to attack. Avalon jumped back and got into a fighting position, Raven laughed.

"Avalon I suspected you escaped, especially since I knewSchubaltz was helping you."

Avalon growled, "What do you mean?"

Raven stepped forward "Come on Avalon, don't play dumb. I knew Schubaltz was helping you."

"Why didn't you tell Prozen?"

Raven again laughed, "Please, like I would tell that fool. I'd rather destroy you myself, that way Prozen would lose what he wants and I can gain what I want."

"Which is?"

"Your death."

Before Avalon could react Shadow rushed forward and slammed her against the wall. Avalon rolled over quickly before his tail could slam into her. Avalon jumped up and ducked and weaved Shadow's attacking tail. Shadow changed his attack and came at her from the front. Avalon jumped to the side and let him rush past but his tail whipped out of no-where and clipped her on the shoulder, sending her sprawling to the ground. Avalon rolled onto her back just in time to see Shadow's tail heading straight for her head. She reached out and grabbed his tail, using all her strength to hold it in place. Beads of sweat began to form around her head as she held the tail back from whipping her head off. Shadow whipped around fast, sweeping Avalon off her feet and sending her tumbling into the wall. Raven stepped forward and smiled.

"So this is where it ends, I am quite disappointed, I suspected better from you, Avalon."

Raven clicked his fingers and Shadow let his beam weapons come to life.

"Goodbye Avalon."

"Help me." She whispered.

Raven raised an eyebrow "What did you say?"

Avalon opened her eyes and looked at him and Raven took a step back. It was the same look, the same soul-piercing look that that girl gave him in his dreams. ****

"But how?"

Voices could be heard coming from down the hallway, but neither Raven nor Avalon noticed them.

Avalon struggled up and leant against the wall holding onto her arm, staring at Raven.

The voices and footsteps grew louder but neither one moved. Raven clicked his fingers and Avalon closed her eyes, expecting to be sliced in half. When she didn't feel the slicing pain, she opened her eyes. She looked over at Raven, who was just standing there staring at her.  The voices and footsteps were so close that Avalon was sure that they could be seen.

"Hold it right there!"

Avalon looked beyond Raven's shoulder and saw three soldiers heading their way. Raven looked back at them and then turned back to Avalon.

"Go."

"What?!"

"You heard me, now go."

Avalon stood up slowly and stepped forward, confusion written all over her face. Raven turned away from her and blocked her body with his, Shadow did the same.

"Hurry, go to the end of this corridor and turn left_,_ you will find a door marked 03, open that door, go down the stairs and you will find the hangar. Your Liger Zero is there."

"Why are you doing this?" 

Raven looked over his shoulder and snarled "Do you want to escape or not, cause I can easily kill you."

Avalon didn't want to waste anymore time, she quickly turned and started to run down the corridor.

"Thank you." She whispered and disappeared down another corridor. ****

"Steady the attack on the left side!" commanded Robert as he continued to lead his men into battle.

Robert knew that they had no chance to win; the Empire had them out-numbered 10-1. But Robert wasn't intending to win; this was only a distraction for another group of soldiers to infiltrate into the base and get Avalon out. He only hoped that it was enough.

'If they bring the Deathsaurer out now, we're history.'

A large explosion coming from the right side of the base woke him from his thoughts. His eyes traveled over to where it came from but he couldn't see through the dust. While he was trying to look through the dust, he didn't notice the Gunsniper behind him.

"Freeze."

Robert cursed himself for not keeping an eye out behind him.

"Call off your troops."

Robert didn't move.

"Call them off."

Robert closed his eyes; he knew then the end would be quick.

"Call them off, N--"

The soldier's voice was abruptly cut off, followed by an explosion. 

"Colonel Herman, I guess this is your rescue."

Robert spun his Command Wolf around quickly and was confronted by Liger Zero standing on top of the Gunsniper.

Robert grinned, "Lieutenant Taydra, call off the men, mission completed."

Neko: Well I hope you like it, please review so I can if my story is being read by people, I know you are reading it Fade. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Royal Zoid

Neko: HEY AGAIN, Man its been awhile since I've pasted up the last chapter 

**(Raven appears behind her mumbling something)**

**Neko: WHATS THAT RAVEN!! (Growl)**

**Raven:  What nothing, nothing.**

**(Neko pulls something behind her back and slams in on his forehead, it reads _'Fragile')_**

****

Raven: ^0__o^ 

**Neko: Good cause I'm shipping you off to Fade cause she has done another great job at betaing (Thanks Fade)**

**(Packs Raven into a box with holes on the top.)**

**Neko: I also like to thank Matrix cause they review as well. Now usually stuff I don't own zoids or anything really. Happy Reading!!! Nya!!**

"She what!"

Colonel Marcus flinched, not that Prozen's yelling, but at the iciness in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but she has escaped, when the Republic attacked there were also reports of the Liger Zero running with the retreating enemy."

Prozen stopped in front of Marcus and stared at him.

 "You'll be more then sorry, Marcus, if we don't get that girl back."

Marcus nodded, then saluted and made a quick escape through the door with his tail between his legs. Prozen closed his eyes and took a deep breath; footsteps were heard behind him.

"Don't worry Lord Prozen, we will capture the girl again."

Prozen turned around and looked at Hiltz and Ambient walking out of the shadows. 

"She couldn't have escaped by herself… someone must have helped her, but who?"

Before Hiltz could provide an answer; a private appeared at the doorway.

"Lord Prozen."

"What is it?"

The private straightened up and spoke "Sir, it's Raven. He is missing and so is the black organoid and so is the new Genobreaker."

Hiltz waved the private to go and turned back to Prozen, who was on the verge of killing someone, someone named Raven. But he took a deep breath and smiled, a cold, cruel one.

"This is only a minor hiccup, we will recover the girl and the golden organoid, and then I'll crush the Republic and all that oppose me. Hiltz, I think we may need to step up to the next stage, get Reese to do Raven's job; she'll be a lot better. Hiltz,study more into this Trinity Prophecy and hurry and find the location of the Royal Zoid."

"I am trying to find the location Lord Prozen."

Prozen turned and faced him, his eyes narrowed "I suggest you quit trying and find it, your attitude to this project has changed to a bad tune, I hope you aren't going to change instruments."

Hiltz's eyes hardened but he didn't reply. He bowed and stood up and walked towards the door. Before he opened it Prozen spoke.

"Hiltz this is of great importance to me and if you fail…. I will see to it that you and your organoid see nothing but the fiery pits of Hell."

Hiltz growled to himself "Yes my Lord."

He opened the door and walked out silently.

Avalon jumped out of the cockpit of the Liger Zero and gazed around at her surroundings. After escaping and riding back with the Republic they had finally arrived at New Helic Base, which was rebuilt after it was destroyed when the Empire attacked. Lots of cheering and yelling was heard as the troops made their way back. Avalon smiled as she saw one of the soldiers picked up his daughter and hugged her. She looked around and realised she was by herself; she couldn't see Robert or Brian.

_'Man trust them to run off.' _

She began to walk towards the base when she heard crying, she looked around to see who it was and saw a family huddled together. An old man was patting a woman on the back and the woman was sobbing into his chest. A solider stood by looking sad and uncomfortable. Avalon closed her eyes but she couldn't block out the crying.

"There will be a lot of those." Came a voice from behind her.

Avalon spun around and was met by the sight of a man, with long, silver hair and stone, grey eyes.

"And many will come." He continued.

Avalon glanced back at the crying family "Then it must stop."

The man walked up next to her and also looked over at the crying family.

"Who will stop it?"

"I will."

"How will you do that?"

Avalon hesitated "I don't know."

The man turned and faced her "Then you're not very helpful are you?"

Avalon glared at the man "Ok who the hell are you?" **__**

"My name is Brakanan."

"Ok Brak, my name is-"

Brakanan cut her off "I know your name is Avalon."

Avalon looked back over at him but he was gone; she glanced around her but he wasn't there.

She slapped herself in the forehead '_I must be going crazy.'_

Without another glance at the family Avalon walked off towards the base.

"So what do you suppose we do? Go find this Royal Zoid, if there's any such thing, while Prozen attacks the rest of the countryside!"

"I thought you had already agreed with this, Colonel Herman!"

"Yes but now you tell me that Avalon might not be able to tell us where this Royal zoid is?" 

Avalon stepped into the tension filled room and silently sat down at one of the chairs and glanced around the room. O'Connell was sitting down; his head had stitches and his arm was bandaged. He looked over at Avalon and rolled his eyes. The young Lieutenant, which Avalon recognised as L.T. Taydra, was leaning against the wall and Dr D was sitting on one of the chairs looking extremely exasperated. There was a lady leaning on the opposite wall of Taydra, with short, silver hair; she looked over at Avalon and for a brief moment their eyes locked. Soul-piercing ones locking with amber, Avalon felt something inside her stir. A brief image appeared inside her mind but the lady looked away and the image disappeared from Avalon's mind. Looking at the lady in confusion Avalon turned away and stared at the interesting event that was happening now. Robert was having a very_,_ intense argument with a silver haired man.

'_Wait a second, that's the guy that was talking to me'_

Growing bored of the argument Avalon let her eyes wonder around the room some more, finally reaching a leather bound book on a table next to her. It was beautiful,made of rich, brown leather with magnificent golden pattens wrapped around it. A simple lock was placed on the cover and no title could be seen. But what drew her towards the book wasn't the attractive cover but something else. Something that she couldn't see but she felt it. Avalon reached over, oblivious to what was around her,and picked up the book. Strangely it felt warm in her hands; Avalon felt something inside of her open_,_ wanting to be nearer to the power. She placed her hand on the lock and with a soft click it opened. She flipped through but there were only blank pages, except for the first two. She opened up to the first page and looked at the writing. It was nothing that she had seen before…  it was so elegant and neatly written but alienated. But strangely the words began to shift right in front of her eyes.

'_Wait not the words but I can read them.'_

'Naiethoar Ta'lian'  

**_'Trinity Prophecy'_**

"It's Ancient Zoidian." She whispered to herself, as she looked the page; a triangle (Think Zelda) appeared above the words 'Naiethoar Ta'lian'. Around the edges a picture of a Raven, Wolf, and a strange symbol flittered through.

An ancient darkness, has once awoken 

_Now it has been born again_

_Death it will bring to those who now live and who once lived_

_Only the light of the Trinity will destroy it._

_Death of one, rebirth of another_

_The three must unite, for the Trinity to light._

_One of Darkness_

_One of Pure_

_One of Light_

_The royal Zoid must awaken to harness its power_

_The Swords guide the way giving hope yet power has split them_

Only the light of Pure can truly awaken them 

_As they await for the phoenix to arise_

_The Trinity awakens_

_If the darkness consumes them all will unite and turn to Ash_

_And the Phoenix will rise_

_Only the three can prevail_

_To change the Zero_

As Avalon read images, memories, began to flash through her mind. 

_Zoids, Zoidians, screaming, power, light, crying, someone pulling, yelling, a zoid unlike no other running to a scarred land, a forest full of trees with a mountain in the background._

Avalon wanted to pull away from the book to wash away those memories but she kept reading. She got to a bit where the writing was different. She kept looking at it, not realising the memories were gone and she was just sitting there staring at the strange writing. This writing was glowing, it seemed to ink into her mind and words formed into her head, not in the pages, but in her head.

_Royal Zoid listen well_

_Trust the messenger _

_Accept your past and embrace your future_

_For if you let your lover's pain blind you_

_You will fail_

_Hold the Tri and fight with the Phoenix_

_For this is all but destiny_

_Accept it and understand_

_For there is no return once you plunge_

Into ever darkness 

At this point Avalon stopped reading and closed her eyes; it was so overwhelming. The pictures, the words, but it was the feeling that she got from reading it that overwhelmed her. Sadness, fear, but also happiness filled her. With one last scan she closed the book and looked up at Robert and Brakanan still arguing, it was like time hadn't even passed but it felt like hours had. Avalon shook her head from the feeling and stood up.

"Brak."

The two men stopped arguing and looked over at Avalon.

"The Royal Zoid, will it destroy Prozen and the Deathsaurer?"

Brakanan hesitated "Well in a way yes but in another no, the Trinity must be united to beat Prozen and the darkness that has awakened."

"Naiethoar."

Brakanan nodded "Yes, Naiethoar."

Robert looked between Avalon and Brakanan and sighed, "Ok I give up, tell me what that means."

Brakanan faced Robert again "That means that Avalon is truly Zoidian, for the Prophecy is written in Ancient Zoidian Text. Naiethoar means Trinity."

It was then that Taydra spoke "So Avalon, do you know where the Royal Zoid is?"

Before Avalon could say anything a solider appeared at the door.

"Colonel Robert sir?"

"Yes."

"I think you may want to see this."

It stood 50 metres away but Robert could sense its power from where he stood. It looked like a Genosaurer except red and it had two powerful, pincer claws on its back.  The armour on it was stronger and any faults of the Genosaurer seem to be wiped out in this version.

"What the hell is that?"

At this Point Dr D stepped forward "I believe that is called a Genobreaker, the updated version of the Genosaurer. The Empire must have been developing it but the only way it could have evolved so quickly is if an Organoid helped it."

"An organoid." Muttered Robert.

"There is more, sir."

Robert turned to the solider addressing him "There is?"

"Yes sir, we found the pilot that was with it and an organoid was with him."

The solider stepped back to reveal a young man between him; he seemed to be injured.

"Raven." Whispered Avalon.

Another solider walked up; he seemed to be bandage and was holding a leash to something. Avalon looked behind him and saw Shadow struggling under a lot of chains. A blue, metallic object was locked in the front of the chains. Shadow pulled quickly and Avalon thought he would escape but the blue objects glittered and hundreds of volts of electricity zapped Shadow, which stopped him immediately. ****

"We found them near the base, the boy was passed out but this thing," the solider said,pointing to Shadow "It was going nuts. We had to chain it and then neutralise it."

Robert walked over to Raven and looked at him; he wanted to hit him then and there for killing Van. But Robert controlled himself and he looked over to Avalon, his fury masked.

"Avalon, I will leave it up to you to decide."

"Me? Why?"

"Because, you were there when he… when he killed Van," he growled "You were there till the end of Van's life, so you may decide the fate of his." He continued softly, pointing to Raven.

Avalon looked over to Raven and mixed feelings surged through her. First there was rage, she was outraged by the fact he could show up after what he did to Van, to the others, to her.  How he killed Van like he was a fly; she wanted to see him pay, pay for the life he took away; she wanted him to die. But another feeling deep down inside began to open up. The memory of Raven saving her and telling her to leave flashed into her mind.

'_Why did he do that?'_

But the memory of Van pushed that memory way, but not the feeling. Avalon closed her eyes and sorted through her shambled memories. Of Raven saving her and Van playing with her, strangely enough the decision of what to do with Raven was hard.

_'I'm sorry.'_

Avalon's eyes snapped opened and looked around but no one seemed to have talked to her. She glances over to Brakanan who was talking quietly with the women with short, silver hair, the one that introduced herself as R'sheli. An image flashed into her mind; it was the Raven that was on the Prophecy page. Avalon quickly turned around to Brakanan.

"Quick Brak_,_ what is the Zoidian meaning of the word Raven?"

"Don't call me Brak, its Brakanan." ****

Avalon rolled her eyes "Look it doesn't matter what you call yourself, your name is too long to say quickly. Now tell me the god damm meaning." ****

Brakanan raised an eyebrow and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, the Zoidian meaning of raven is God's messenger or Messenger."

_'Royal Zoid listen well, Trust the messenger.'_

Avalon faced Robert and looked at him "We must keep Raven alive, we need him."

"What? Why? What about what he has done."

Avalon looked over at Brakanan and R'sheil "Because the Prophecy told me to trust him."

Brakanan's eyes widen along with R'sheil's.

  "Royal Zoid." They whispered.

Avalon looked away and stared at Raven. " We must take Raven, for without him we will not be able to fulfil the prophecy and we will plunge into darkness."

O'Connell looked at them and without a trace of humour spoke " Yeah, but does he have to be alive." ****

Robert stared out into the ever-glowing dawn as he stood at the base's gates. His mind wandered through the recent events.

"It's hard to understand, isn'tit."

Robert didn't turn around he continued to stare out into the dawn "Yes it is."

Avalon walked up beside him and looked out into the dawn "I will be back."

"And if you aren't."

"Then you can have my lucky playing cards." ****

Robert laughed and turned and faced Avalon "You out of all of us has been hit the hardest, with Van's death and now finding out that you're the royal zoid_,_ but you take it so calmly."

Avalon shook her head "Outside I'm calm but inside I am so nervous. What if I can't find the Tri or I can't harness the powers, what if…"

"Stop with the what if's, that my job."

Avalon laughed this time. "Yeah, but don't worry I know I'll be back. I ask you this one favour."

"What is it?"

Avalon looked at him seriously. "By the time I return be prepared to fight, be prepared to fight the battle of a lifetime. And you must rescue Moonbay and Irvine."

Robert nodded. "Yes, and when you return we'll be ready. We will have rescued Moonbay and Irvine by the time you come back"

Avalon grinned and hugged Robert. "Well I guess I better get going, before Brak has a heart attack." ****

"I heard that!" came a voice from behind and Robert and Avalon both saw Brakanan walking towards them.

"Stop calling me Brak, its Brakanan, Royal Zoid."

"Stop calling me Royal Zoid."

"Only if you stop calling me Brak."

"Only if you give me your word not to call me Royal Zoid."

"Ok but only if you give me your word not to call me Brak."

Avalon rolled her eyes "Ok, go on."

"I won't call you Royal Zoid from now on." Brakanan said.

"Ok and I won't call you Brakanan." ****

Brakanan smiled "Ok now that is—Hey!!"

But before he could say anything Avalon was already in her cockpit of the Liger Zero giving Brakanan the Victory sign. 

R'Sheil came up at that moment "Brakanan, Raven has been tied up and the organoid is safely tied up as well."

"Is Raven still unconscious?"

"Yes."

Brakanan nodded to Robert. "I guess we better get going, good bye Colonel."

"How do you know where to go?"

"Avalon has had a memory flash of a forest with a mountain in the background, and the only zoidian place that vaguely fits it is the Lethior Forest. So that is where we start."

"Hurry up Brak!" Avalon yelled from the cockpit of the Liger.

Robert laughed.  "Good Luck, Brakanan."

Brakanan sighed.  "You too, Colonel."

Many miles away a lone Genosaurer stood waiting, a blue coloured Genosaurer. The pilot smiled, her eyes giving a cold shine. She spoke softly into the com-link.

"Yes Hiltz, I have Raven's tracking device on my screen and I am ready to mobilize."

"Good,see that you keep at a good pace, I will join you later."

"Very well."

With that the Genosaurer's eyes lit up.

Neko: Sorry this chapter was short _(Turns into Digi-Chart type and blushes) _But I hope you liked it and please review cause I like to know your thoughts on this story, See ya.

**(The boxes makes a muffle sound but Neko just kicks it.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Childlike

**Neko: Hey ya all!!! Here is number 6 of the Trinity project, but first!!!**

***_Reaches down into a very, large sack and begins to pull something out*_**

****

Neko: I just like to thank Fade; again for another beautiful job at betaing, without her my stories would be very confusing to read. So….

*_Pulls out Shadow, who looks around in surprise, Neko slaps a fragile sticker on him and packs him away into a box*_

Neko: I thought you would like a matching set, Fade, now you have Raven and Shadow. Anyway, I do not own zoids or anything really to do with zoids, so don't sue!

*_Pulls on Little Link's Hat!!*_

Neko: So enjoy!!!

"Brak."

"Don't call me that."

"Brak."

"Don't call me that."

"BRAK!!"

"I SAID DON"T CALL ME THAT!!"

"Tree." 

**CRUNCH**

"Ouch." Avalon muttered as Brakanan crashed into the tree he wasn't looking at.

Brakanan slowly stood up, clutching his nose with one hand and leaning against the tree with the other. Avalon sighed; he looked so pathetic there, so she walked over to him and gave him some support.

"Thanks." Muttered Brakanan as Avalon helped him back to their camp, where R'shiel sat poking at the campfire. She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

"Avalon, that's what happened." Growled Brakanan

"Hey, I was calling you but you weren't listening!"

"My name is Brakanan, not Brak."

"Hey you're meant to be Mister I'm-so-cool-keeper-of- the- prophecy so I don't think calling you Brak is going to affect your status." __

Brakanan sighed and looked up at her "You're meant to be 18-19 aren't you?"__

"Yes."

"WELL THEN ACT YOUR AGE AND NOT YOUR SHOE SIZE!" ****

Avalon glowed red "ME, HOW ABOUT YOU? YOU SHOULD GIVE ME SOME SLACK, SO WHAT IF I WASN'T THE TYPE OF ROYAL ZOID YOU WERE LOOKING FOR, BRAK!!" 

Before Brakanan could answer Avalon stormed off towards the Gustav; he sat watching her retreating back and sighed. R'sheil walked over to him and sat down next to him, touching his hand.

"It's hard isn't it, she reminds you of her."

Brakanan didn't say anything, his eyes staring into the fire he held R'sheil's hand.

"Brakanan, Avalon is not Relin. I know you may see some similarities but she isn't her so try and relax around her more. This is hard for her too."

Brakanan sighed and faced R'Sheil "I know, it is just sometimes when Avalon is joking around I see Relin looking back at me, I can ignore it but when she says Brak just like Relin did…" __

R'sheil gazed into Brakanan's eyes and opened a link into his mind; she felt pain and anger which was quickly replaced by a barrier.

_'There was a time when you let me feel all your emotions Brakanan'_

_'There was a time when peace was here as well, I do not want to hurt you with my pain R'sheil'_

_'Brakanan I accepted your pain the moment I gave you my soul.'_

With that R'sheil broke the mind link and reached up and touched Brakanan's chin. Brakanan brought her closer and slowly kissed her on the lips. ****

Raven groaned as he turned over; his head felt so painful and he opened his eyes and glanced around. Noting that it must be night since there was no light flooding through the windows, he also noticed that he was tied up.

"Damm it." He muttered.

As his eyes adjusted he began to see where he was; it didn't take him long to realise he was in the back of a Gustav. He closed his eyes again and tried to remember what happened.

"Thank you." Raven heard her whisper as Avalon ran down the corridor.

Raven turned back to the advancing troops pulled out a round, metallic object and he pressed a button. A red light flashed and the word 'ARMED' appeared and began to flash. 

"Hold it right there Raven!" 

Raven looked at the three soldiers aiming their guns at him and Shadow and he smiled.

"Shadow." He whispered and pressed the button one more time.

The explosion that followed blew the whole corridor out, including anyone left in that whole area.

Raven opened his eyes and sighed, that was all he could remember. He didn't know how he ended up here or why he saved Avalon. There was a soft noise coming from behind him. Raven twisted around and his eyes widened. Shadow sat there all tied up and blue, metallic objects sat on his chest.

"Shadow, what happened?"

Shadow replied by trying to break free but the Electro-magnet again zapped him until he grew still. 

"SHADOW!" ****

Raven scrambled up as fast as his tied legs could and ran/rolled over to Shadow. He reached down and touched the blue object and felt searing pains flying through his body; he quickly let go and fell back, panting.

"What the hell is happening in there?" a voice asked from outside.

The Cockpit opened and Avalon appeared. Her eyes gazed at the scene around her and her eyes narrowed.

"You're awake then, Raven."

Raven jerked his head up and snarled at Avalon "What do you want with me?"

Avalon walked in more and stood over him, her face masking any emotions "I suggest if you want to live, Raven, that you'll be a lot nicer then that."

"Don't play games Avalon, you don't scare me."

Avalon bent down so her face was close to his "You will be." She whispered icily. __

Raven glared, not taking her threat, and lashed out with his feet, putting Avalon off balance. 

Avalon jumped quickly to her feet and kicked Raven hard in the gut and placed the other foot on top of his throat, pressing down hard.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything Raven?" Avalon sneered.

Raven struggled underneath Avalon's weight, his face slowly turned blue. Avalon's eyes were blazing with rage.

"REMEMBER RAVEN, AFTER YOU KILLED VAN!!"

Raven felt his head slowly going into darkness when all of a sudden the darkness began to fade. And he began to see around him again but he also felt something wet touch his cheek. Raven looked up and saw Avalon with silent tears on her face. Avalon stepped back and looked over at Shadow. She walked over to him and undid the Electro-magnet; the chains sprang back and Shadow was free.

"But I am not you, Raven. I can control my anger, my coldness, my desire to kill, unlike you."

She walked back over to him and untied his chains and Raven stood up_, _rubbing his wrists.

"Why did you do that?" he asked

Avalon walked back to the cockpit door and stopped "Because Raven, I am repaying you back for saving my life. You have a choice: stay or be killed; or you can try your Genobreaker but I will just come after you." 

With that she hopped out of the cockpit and walked off. Raven sighed and turned towards Shadow_,_ who was extremely happy that he wasn't chained up.

"Don't worry Shadow, we'll see where they are going and then when the time is right we'll escape…"

A cold smile reached across his face. "Or kill them."

The next morning the group packed up and continued their way to Lethior Forest. Avalon rode up front in the Liger Zero followed by Raven in the Genobreaker, Brakanan and R'Sheil in the Gustav with their Storm Sworders on the back. __

"How far are we now_,_ Brak?"

"Don't call me Brak and we are about a day away."

Before Avalon could say anything Raven butted in "A day away? What are you talking about, all there is around us is wasteland."

"There are some things which you do not know_,_ Raven, and the Lethoir Forest is one of them."

"So in other words, shut up!" Avalon suggested.

Raven growled to himself but didn't say a word.

"So Brak, do you think that I will be able to find whatever there is to find at the Lethior Forest."

"You should regain some memories while you are there_,_ it was in fact the Royal Zoidians' hideaway."

They continued on their way in silence; it was only when night had truly fallen that Brakanan decided to stop for camp. Avalon struggled with some tents_,_ for they jutted out everywhere and she fell in frustration and cursed.

"Here, let me help you." A soft voice broke the silence. ****

Avalon looked up and saw Raven holding his hand out to her; Avalon growled and ignored the hand. She carefully stopped and began to pick the tents up again.

Raven sighed and stood on one of the tents so she couldn't pick them up, Avalon looked up and glared.

"Get off Raven."

"Look Avalon, I would like to sleep in a tent in the next century."

"Would you like to live till the next week?"

Raven growled and bent down to pick up one of the tents.

"Where do they go?"

Avalon sighed; she was too tired to argue anymore "Come on I'll show you."

The walked slowly towards the campfire where R'sheil and Brakanan were chatting and they set the tents down just a little away from the campfire.

"Now we set them up."

"How do we do that?" Raven asked.

Avalon looked at the two tents and then back towards Raven "I don't know."

"You're a great camper aren't ya. Here I'll show you how."

Raven bent over one of the tents and began to assemble them; it wasn't till he was tangled up in the pipes that he gave up. ****

Avalon looked at him and burst out laughing; Raven looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. 

"What's so funny?"

"Look at ya."

Raven looked down at himself and realised he was stuck; he was tangled in the string and pipes. He tried to get up but it had him tied down tight. She couldn't help it and Avalon collapsed into a fit of laughter. __

"Look_,_ can you at least help me?" Raven demanded.

Avalon nodded through her fits of laughter and bent over to help him; it took a couple of minutes but finally Raven was freed.

"Thank you." ****

"No worry, now let's try this again."

They started on one tent and after a lot of time, effort, and laughter they had finally put up both tents. They both sat down at the campfire to admire their handy-work and eat some dinner. Brakanan looked over at the tents and grinned.

"What took you so long?"

He didn't have time to duck as he was pelted by meat and bread from Avalon and Raven. Brakanan held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok ok I give up, please no more meat, it will leave stains."

Everyone cracked up laughing, even Raven was grinning. R'Sheil stood up and looked at her watch.

"Come on_,_ we should all get to sleep, for tomorrow we have to get up early."

"What for?" asked Avalon.

Brakanan's eyes twinkled "You'll see."

Without another word he retreated into one of the tents, R'sheil went into the other. 

Avalon turned to Raven "I guess I better go to bed then."

"Yes, me too."

There was a moment of silence as they both nervously looked at each other; Avalon give Raven a quick nod. ****

"Goodnight Raven." She said coolly.

"Yes, goodnight Avalon."

Avalon walked into R'sheil's and her tent_,_ and with one last glance at Raven closed the flap.

Raven looked at the tent flap_,_ thinking of the events of that night, and slowly began to walk towards his and Brakanan's tent. There was a slight noise behind him and Shadow stepped into the campfire-light. Strangely it looked like he had a smug smile on his face_;_ Raven rolled his eyes and walked into the tent.

"Shut up Shadow."

Someone was shaking her, Avalon groaned and rolled over.

"Come on Avalon, get up."

"Five more minutes."

**Splash**

The next thing Avalon knew a bucket of water was splashed over her face, andshe jumped straight out of her sleeping bag spluttering and shaking.

"What the hell!?"

Brakanan stood there grinning holding a bucket of water behind his back_;_ Avalon growled.

"BRAK!!!!!!"

"How else would you have gotten up." He replied and walked out of the tent laughing.

"Smartarse, thinks he so funny." She muttered to herself as she dressed.

Raven walked around finishing the rest of the packing_;_ it was still dark so it was quite hard.

Brakanan and R'shiel were talking gently near the Gustav and Avalon was no-where to be seen. Raven put the rest of the stuff into the Gustav and looked around for Avalon_._ It was hard to see her in the darkness but dawn was coming on quickly.

"Everything packed?" came a voice from behind him.

Raven jumped and quickly turned around and came face to face with Avalon.

"Yeah."

Avalon nodded and then grinned "Tents easier to put down then put up."

"Yeah." Raven said with a laugh.

At that moment Brakanan walked over "Ok everything ready? Good. Come on_,_ we only have a few minutes."

They jumped into their zoids and waited.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Avalon_._

"Just wait, we are waiting for the path to Lethior Forest."

Before Avalon could ask any more questions, dawn had taken place and the sun spilled a beautiful glow over the barren wasteland.

"Brak, I--"

"Shh, watch."

Avalon looked at the sunrise and gasped, as the sun spilled over the land a shape began to form on the horizon in the shape of a forest and mountain.

"Lethior." Whispered Avalon as she gazed at it with amazement in her eyes.

"Raven, I'll race you there."

"What?"

"I'll race you."

A couple of seconds past "You're on."

"Ready, set go!" Avalon yelled and burst her Liger Zero into full power.

They raced across the wasteland, neck to neck but no one seemed to care who would win_;_ they were having too much fun. Raven pulled ahead as he and Shadow worked as a team to power the Genobreaker. Avalon's eyes glowed with delight as she followed Raven, urging her Liger to race on.

"Go Zero go!"

It was like the zoid listened to her and began to catch up; pretty soon it was neck to neck with Raven.

Avalon looked across to Raven and grinned_;_ she held up her victory sign and sped ahead, winning the race by a metre. They stopped at the entrance of the forest and jumped out of the cockpit laughing_._ Avalon walked over to Raven and slapped him on the back; a sense of deja vu came to him. 

"You almost had me there."

Raven grinned "Yeah but you were always the fastest."

Avalon stopped laughing and looked at him "What?"

"What?"

"You just said I was always the fastest."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

Avalon looked at him in confusion and shook her head "I guess I didn't hear what you said."

Brakanan and R'shiel arrived then and both got out to look around.

"Well we're here, Lethior Forest."

Avalon gazed around at her surroundings and smiled "Yes we are and I'm sure we will find answers here."

Robert stood at the entrance of the Strategy Room; inside the room were O'Connell, Dr Di, Taydra and several officers. He walked in and everyone stood up_;_ he waved a hand and they sat down. He walked to the middle of the room and began to talk.

"Most of you have been briefed on the situation of the Prophecy and I'm sure most of you think it is a cock and bull story but trust me it isn't."

At this moment one officer, L.T Balkham stood up "How can you expect us to believe it, sir."

Robert closed his eyes and sighed "Cause I hope you can."

Voices began to raise_,_ many saying that it was bullshit. O'Connell whistled and the room quieted.  

"Thank you, now I know it is hard to believe but trust me it is true_;_ the Deathsaurer has been unleashed due to this. I am accepting any answers to destroy it and the only one that seems to actually work is the Prophecy and I trust the people who told me about it."

More grumbling seemed to follow and Robert let them talk it over between each other and turned to O'Connell and Taydra.

"What do you think?"

"I think they think you're crazy."

"Thanks O'Connell, any useful advice."

O'Connell looked at the men and women talking and looked back at Robert.

"You have led your men into impossible battles and made them possible, you have treated every solider like a brother …"

O'Connell looked right into Robert's face "And if these men are truly loyal to you, they will trust you."

Robert gazed back at O'Connell and nodded "Are you with me?"

O'Connell grinned "I am always by your side."

Robert looked at Taydra who nodded "I too will be by your side and Captain O'Connell's."

Robert smiled and turned back to the other officers_,_ who had stopped talking.

"Trust me or don't, it is your choice."

Taydra stepped forward "Raise your hand if you trust Colonel Robert!"

Every hand in the room pointed to heaven and Robert smiled. ****

"Now let's get to business."

Robert looked across the table at the men and woman surrounding it and he glanced over to O'Connell_,_ who was standing to attention beside him.

"Right_,_ here is what's happening. A great battle is about to come upon us_._ I don't know when or where but I know it is soon and we must be prepared."

Robert glanced around at the table and continued, "So here are some things we must do before then. Colonel Matani, Colonel Walsh and Captain Ikari, you'll be in charge of training; we must have a more intense training program."

The Colonels nodded in agreement and let Robert continue.

"Colonel Ginad and Major Nalk, you'll be in charge in finding anymore available men to help us fight;we are going to need it."

Robert turned to Dr Di "Dr Di, I hope you can help us by developing some weapons that can at least help us against the Deathsaurer and upgrade some zoids."

Dr Di smiled "Of course, but I will need some help."

"That's where L.T Taydra will help. He is known for being the best in the field of Zoidica* so I will send him to help you but first I will need him for something."

"Which is?"

Robert grinned, "O'Connell, Taydra, and I are going on a rescue mission."

"It is so beautiful. I feel like I have been here before." Avalon said to Brakanan as they walked through the forest. They had left their zoids in a little clearing not far from the entrance of the forest and continued on foot.

"Yes you most probably have, in your past."

They all walked in silence for a bit more enjoying the forest, which was indeed quite a place. Tall trees blocked out part of the sunlight, making the air cool and comfortable. Birds and animals fluttered in the bushes watching the four strangers walking by, and the occasional whisper of the wind would be heard. But even with all this happening it was still quiet, like it had been silenced a long time ago. Brakanan stopped as they reached a couple of smaller trails coming off the path. A tall tree, one of the largest in the forest, was in the middle of the path as well. He looked at each path and turned to the others.

"Any ideas which way to go?"

"Depends where you want to go." Avalon replied.

As the others watched Avalon walked up to the tree in the middle and touched its cool bark. She closed her eyes as she felt it singing to her, its harmonic voice whispering through her head. Memories seemed to play in her head, only quick flashes, but something else like a map began to open up in her head. It was like the tree was telling her which way to go, its musical voice flowing though the air around her, wrapping her up like a cocoon. 

"Thank you." She whispered to the tree and turned to the others.

"Can you not hear that, listen well."

The others looked at her in confusion but they closed their eyes and listened and they too began to hear it. All around them, music and singing, faint but strong at the same time. Raven walked up to the tree and touched it as well, and he too felt the singing wrapping around him and memories plaguing his mind, and like Avalon a map opened up to him.  A picture of a Sanctuary, a Forest Sanctuary with a temple in the middle.

"Lethior Sanctuary, the home of the Royal Family." He whispered.__

"Which way then?" asked Brakanan__

Avalon looked at the different paths and selected one "I will go this way, but alone."

Raven selected another path "I will go on this one, but like Avalon I feel like I must go alone."

Brakanan and R'sheil exchanged a look and they looked over at Avalon and Raven.

"Don't worry we will go this way. We will meet you at the sanctuary."

With one last glance Avalon and Raven made their separate ways; Brakanan watched them go till he couldn't see them and then he turned back to R'Sheil.

"They are remembering."

"Yes they are."

Avalon felt like she had walked for hours but deep down she knew it had only been at least 30 minutes. Her eyes wandered the forest around her and she felt so much at home here. A cool breeze blew her hair and she felt the sun's rays touch her skin through the gaps in the canopy. She closed her eyes and let the wind caress her; there was something about this place that made her feel more relaxed. A noise caught her attention and Avalon opened her eyes; she listened intently and walked forward towards where it was coming from. As she got closer the sound became clearer. It was someone crying; a child.

Avalon moved quickly and she stopped as she came to a small clearing with a large rock in the middle. A little girl was sitting on top of it and she seemed to be crying. Avalon walked forward softly.

"Are you alright?"

Avalon must have startled the girl for she jumped up in surprise and looked down at Avalon in awe. 

"Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"My name is Avalon, what is yours?"

"My friends call me Akio!"

Avalon studied the girl; she looked about 10 and had long, honey/golden coloured hair and amber eyes. The eyes, which seemed to pull Avalon in, looked very familiar.

"So why were you crying?"

The girl looked at her in surprise_;_ she had forgotten that she had been crying. Akio jumped off the rock and looked up at Avalon.

"I was looking for my friends and then I felt something cold beside me and I got scared and I was lost."

Avalon looked around but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary_._ She bent down and touched the girl's shoulder.

"Akio, you can never be lost in the Lethior Forest_._ The trees are always there to guide you."

"The trees?"

Avalon nodded, smiled and held out her hand "Come on_,_ I'll show you."

Akio looked hesitantly at Avalon's hand but grabbed it anyway; Avalon walked her over to a large willow tree. 

"Touch the tree's bark."

The little girl touched the bark and looked up at Avalon quizzically.

"Listen."

Akio closed her eyes and gasped and pulled her hand away. 

"I can hear singing!"

Avalon smiled gently "It's the trees_._ They are not strong as they were before but they will be soon."

"How do you know that?"

Avalon turned to the tree and looked at it sadly "I don't know."

"Well thank you anyway, I know where the others are now, it was nice meeting you!"

"Hey—wait!!" Avalon called out as she turned around but the girl was already running down the other path_._ Avalon took off after her in full pursuit.

Raven sighed as he walked along his path_;_ why the hell did he trust a singing tree. Shadow growled softly behind him.

"What is it_,_ Shadow?"

 He was just about to turn back when he heard something playing, like a flute. He followed the sound until he got to a riverwith a waterfall. Tiny rainbows made by the soft mist coming up from the waterfall hung in the air.

"Who are you?"

Raven's head snapped up. Heshaded his eyes and saw an outline of a boy standing on top of the waterfall cliff_; _the boy seemed to be holding something.

"Who wants to know?" 

The boy jumped right off the cliff and landed on his feet like a cat_;_ he stood and glared at Raven. He had long black hair that was plaited down his back and violet eyes that seemed faded. The boy was holding an ivory flute, with green painted vines wrapping around it.

"I do." __

Raven shook his head "Look, I don't have time for this_._ I needto ask you a favour_._ What is at the end of this path?"

But the boy wasn't listening to him_;_ he was looking at Shadow. The boy stepped forward and reached out towards Shadow.

"Shadow?" the boy whispered.

Raven looked between the boy and Shadow "How do you know Shadow?"

The boy looked at Raven and stared into his eye. Raven felt a sense of déjà vu, butbefore he could say anything else the boy had run off down the other path.

"WAIT!!"

Raven ran after him, ducking through branches as the boy kept running. The trees began to form a tunnel and most of the light was blocked out, but Raven could see an opening of light down further. The outline of the boy was shown against the light and Raven could hear Shadow behind him crashing through the bushes. The light got brighter as Raven got closer; it was an opening to a clearing. Raven cleared the Forest tunnel and looked around. A noise to the left of him made him turn and he saw Avalon come out of another path. They both looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces.

"Have you seen a---"

But Raven stopped as Avalon's face was looking not at him, but at something behind him. He turned and his eyes widened_._ Standing in front of him was a Temple/Castle-like building. It was huge_;_ vines grew through it and it seemed like no one had been there for a long time. Smaller buildings lay around it and a running stream went through the middle_; _it was beautiful. Raven's eyes then focused on two figures, standing near the entrance to this small village; Avalon stepped forward with tears in her eyes.

"Tri." She whispered.

The man that stood next to Tri slowly turned around and Raven's eyes widened.

**_'VAN!'_**

****

**Neko: How you all like it? Well review please for next chapter!!!!**

***_Packs Shadow into a plane*_**

_*(Its like a zoologist, but for zoids, he knows a lot about zoids and how they work etc)_  


	7. Chapter 7: The Trinity Revealed

**Neko: Hello**

**Kai:…..**

**_ *Neko reaches over and slaps him on the back, Kai growls and waves to everyone.*_**

**Kai: Hello**

**_ *Neko Beams*_**

****

Neko: GREAT!!!! Here is chapter Seven!!!!!! And there are the normal disclaimers… I don't own zoids or anything really. Now that's all except…..

**Kai: No I won't do it.**

**Neko: PLEASE KAI!!!!!!!**

**Kai: No!**

**Neko:****L fine then you'll sleeping in the cupboard again.**

**Kai:……………Alight!**

**_ *Kai pulls on a Genosaurer mask and tail, with twin claws, he starts dancing and shaking his booty*_**

****

Kai: Thank you Fade….. FOR BEATAING!!!!!…… NEKOOOOOOO couldn't have done it WITHOUT YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

**Neko: ****J Happy Reading!!!!!**

"Liger unit, are you in position?"

"Copy that Blade Leader, we are in position and are waiting for your orders."

"Roger that, Liger unit await orders."

O'Connell let out a sigh and relaxed a bit in his chair; he closed his eyes and winced a bit as he knocked his arm against the chair. He touched it gently; he had just recently taken off the cast just to do this mission. If Robert ever knew he had taken it off prematurely, he would be in deep shit.

"How you doing, O'Connell?"

O'Connell opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, Alpha Leader."

Robert groaned, "You're not going to get over that name, are you?"

Brian looked at him as if he was stupid. "Alpha leader? You got to be kidding; it sounds like you're in a movie or something."

"Look it's what you get when you're in charge of everything on a rescue mission, I don't pick the name."

O'Connell laughed and shook his head. "Ok whatever Alpha leader, you ready?"

"Yeah, just checking in, Wing Leader you ready?"

"Ready, Alpha leader." Taydra replied.

O'Connell had to pinch himself to not laugh. Robert sighed and turned his mind back to the mission_._

"Ok, O'Connell, while you concentrate your attack on the perimeter, I will go in with the Task Force on foot. I need you to be my decoy. Now Taydra, you'll be overseeing the mission from your position, and if O'Connell needs your help you give it to him. I will meet you guys at point Delta in 20 mins, you got that?"

"Roger Alpha Leader." They replied in usion.

"Robert, what would happen if you don't come in 20 mins?"

"Then presume mission failed and leave."

"But…"

"That's an order, Captain!"

"Yes sir."

Robert looked at his watch, _'T-minus 0 seconds'_

"Ok men, suit up!"

Lieutenant Carford yawned as he shifted in his seat; night duty was not fun. He stretched and began to fall asleep, just as his eyes began to droop an alarm sound went off. Carford bolted up right and stared at his screen; a unit of Shield Ligers was attacking the southern perimeter. He pressed a red button and an even louder alarm was heard and a monotone voice was heard also. 

"Red Alert, Red Alert, all personnel please report into battle stations."

Barrages of footsteps were heard outside and the sound of the doors opening was heard. Colonel Marcus came storming in, his eyes darting across the panel.

"What's happening?"

"Sir, there appears to be an enemy Liger unit attacking the southern perimeter."

Marcus watched the screen and grinned. _'This is my big chance, to prove to Prozen how good I am.'_

"Right, send out Sabres Task Force units A and B."

"But Sir, why would you send Recon Units?"

"Just do it!"

"Yes Sir!!!"

Marcus sat back and watched the screen with a smile. _'Yes I will show Prozen, I am the Colonel to Trust.'_ But what Marcus did not see was a small group of men slipping into the chaos.

"I must be crazy." Muttered Robert as he and his six-squad unit ran into the on going battle. Dodging tracers and very big mechanical legs, Robert and his squad were able to slip inside the Imperial Base unseen. The moment they were inside the hangar, they stopped running and gazed around. Robert expected chaos and people running around preparing to battle, but to his surprise most of the soldiers were relaxing and some were even sleeping.

"Ok guys, act natural." He whispered to his men.

They must have been great impressionists because they weren't noticed or maybe it was the Imperial uniforms they had stolen. Robert was disguised as a Captain while the rest were all privates. Robert quickly turned to his sergeant.

"Ok Loimore, where are my prisoners?"

Loimore was a short, compact man who was known for his courage and loyalty. He took out a small, compact laptop and began to type on it quickly.

"From what information Avalon gave they are most likely to be held in the Talaki Room…" He drifted off.

"What's the Talaki Room?"

Loimore took a deep breath and looked at Robert squarely in the eyes. "The Talaki Room sir, is a room only to torture those of the Republic; it is told that it is the highest form of torture room in the Imperial Army."

Robert clenched his fists and stared down a corridor "Well Sergent, lead the way."

Marcus sat watching the battle with a small content smile on his face. When the doors opened and Colonel Karl Shwbaltz came strolling in,Marcus jumped out of his seat and glared at Karl.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I was sent here by Prozen himself, to watch over this base."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I am doing quite well here on my own."

"You've sent out two Recon Forces to counter-attack a Republican Shield Unit, yeah I wonder why I am here."

Marcus growled and stood up and pressed close to Karl, "You are treading on thin ice, Shwbaltz."

Karl's eyes narrowed at Marcus but something seemed to catch his attention beyond Marcus's shoulder. A screen flickering, a screen with seven men walking down a corridor, one in the lead looking exactly likes Captain Robert Herman. Karl shifted his eyes back to Marcus and stepped back.

"Very well Marcus, I'll leave it up to you."

Without another word, Karl left.

_'Just great.' _

Robert and just reached the entrance to the Talaki room; he expected it to be guarded, but not by ten of them. Robert leant against the wall and sighed; he looked at his watch _'10 mins'._ He took a deep breath and rounded the corner, his men in tow. The guards at the entrance straightened up as Robert walked closer. One guard stopped him and eyed him.

"Sir, may I ask why are you here?"

"I am here to escort the prisoners to another location." Robert answered.__

"I have heard of no such orders."

"Yeah well, you won't be hearing much if you don't let me in."

The guards exchanged looks and finally the leader nodded. "Alright but just let me—!"

But he didn't finish for at that exact moment Robert and his men pulled out their guns.

"Hands up!"

The guards held their hands up and Robert ordered his men to tie them up and lock them away. He turned to the dors and opened them up and nearly vomited at the sight that met him.

"VAN!!" Avalon cried and ran towards him, tears blurring her vision. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him but all she touched was air. She fell to the ground and looked around in surprise. Van stood over her smiling but his eyes were sad.

"Avalon, come, I have much to tell."

Without another word he began to walk towards the temple. Avalon watched in shock; a hand was placed in front of her and without thinking she accepted it. Raven pulled her up and she stood shaking; Raven touched her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Avalon seemed to snap out of her daze and shrugged him off coldly. "I'm fine."

She ran off to catch up to Van. Raven sighed and looked down at the ground; it was then that he noticed the ivory flute lying at his feet. He picked it up and looked around but could not see the boy anywhere. Stuffing the flute into his shirt and brushing off a blue bug, he ran off to catch up to the others. ****

Avalon slowed down as she reached Van and walked beside him but he didn't say anything; hejust was quiet.

"Van, what happened, I thought you died. No, I saw you die."

"I cannot answer those questions right now."

"Well can you at least say where we are?"

"I cannot answer that right now."

"Well how did you get here?"

"I cannot answer that."

"WELL IS THERE BLOODY ANYTHING YOU CAN ANSWER!!!"

Van stopped and faced her. "Yes, but not at this moment."

Avalon's mouth dropped and Van continued to walk into the temple; Raven caught up and looked at Avalon, then to Van.

"What's wrong?"

Avalon growled and shoved him away and followed Van into the temple, Raven shook his head and followed as well. As he entered Raven felt a calm sensation sweep through his body, and he felt like he belonged here all along.

Not far from the Lethior Forest, a blue Genosaurer stood alone, its pilot cursing in frustration.

_'What the hell just happened? Raven's signal is gone, where did it go?'_

The pilot sighed, she couldn't do much until Hiltz was here but when he did come, she would have her fun.

 Catching up to Avalon, they both walked after Van, who seemed to have picked up speed. Avalon gazed around the insides of the temple; it was an amazing sight considering it looked old and crumbling from the outside. It was new on the inside. The floor was smooth silver and the walls sparkled with something untouched, undisturbed, and just pure. Raven looked up at the ceiling and couldn't believe what he saw colon zoids, thousands of them moving. They were pictures but were moving; some played with each other while others fought. Avalon pulled on his shoulder and they continued to walk.

"Strange how this seems so familiar."

Paintings seemed to hang from the walls, pictures of zoids, pictures of Zoidians and pictures of Avalon, Van, and Raven.

Raven stopped dead as he saw the picture of him, Avalon, and Van. They each wore a robe; Avalon's was white, Van's was silver, and Raven's was black. An amulet held the robe together at the front. Raven stood closer to have a good look at it; it was a bronze colour and a triangle was engraved on it_ (Think Zelda)_.

Around Avalon's forehead was a chain with a small crystal in the middle, framing her face. Raven was holding an ivory flute, while Van had a pelt of a wolf over his shoulder. Below it was a plaque with the word:

**_'Naiethoar.' _**

"Whoa, this is unreal." Avalon whispered behind him.__

"Yes, but the strange thing is I seem to remember that."

Avalon laughed, "Yes, it took you and Van ages to get ready."

"Yeah, but you took awhile to find."

"Hey, I was outside in the forest, how do you expect me to hear you."

"Your father wasn't happy about that."

They both laughed, then quickly stopped themselves as they realised what they were saying. Avalon stepped back and looked around for Van.

"Hey, I think we better find Van and find out what this is all about."

Raven nodded and they both walked off to find him. 

It wasn't long till they found him; he was standing at a door with the same triangle symbol. Avalon and Raven stood beside him and looked on in wonder.

"Now can you answer my questions, Van?"

Van smiled. "Yes, now I can, Avalon." And he pushed open the heavy-looking doors, and what Avalon saw inside made her gasp.

The room was large, larger than any of the rooms she had seen. Along the walls were vines twisting all the way to the ceiling, where they then spread across the ceiling like a spider's web. Near the far wall an altar stood; the same Triangle symbol stood over it and on top of the altar, three small notches were carved into it. One had a small jewel inside it. In the middle of the room a large pillar rose from the floor and touched the ceiling; beautiful bronze writing was engraved around it. Three crystal chambers stood, like beds, at the bottom of the pillar. A sense of awe filled Avalon as she moved closer to the pillar, her eyes gazing up at it. She then moved towards the crystal beds; she touched one and it felt cool against her skin. She moved to the third one and gazed into it and nearly let out a yell. There inside the crystal chamber was a body. She peered closer and nearly cried out in shock. It wasn't just any body_._ It was Van's.

Moonbay was chained against the wall, her clothes practically stripped off. Blood and vomit spilled across the floor below her and the stench of the dying filled the air. Robert rushed over to her and almost stopped because of the smell. He reached her and lifted her head. Her whole body was battered and bruised; her left arm was twisted at such an angle thatit looked like someone had wrapped her arm around a pole. Her eyes were closed and Robert feared that she was dead; he took her pulse and relaxed slightly as he felt a faint but certain pulse. 

"Sir, come here quick!"

Robert quickly left Moonbay with two of his men and ran over to where he was called from. He stopped dead in his tracks. If Moonbay was a horror, then Irvine was a nightmare. He was strapped on top of a rack-like object; his arms were tied above his head and his feet to the bottom. What was horrifying was that Irvine's arms seemed to be limp at the joints, which meant only one thing.

"Dislocated." Whispered Robert.

"That's not all sir. It appears that Irvine has had a series of whippings that have been left to heal _and_ then repeated over again in the same places. He also has a severe cut across his right eye and I afraid he might be blind in that eye."

Robert turned away from the sight and looked towards Loimore, who was also trying to ignore the sight.

"Loimore, I want you to start getting Irvine and Moonbay out of here. You said that there was a back door to this place; where is it?"

Loimore tapped some more buttons _and_ then pointed over to the darkest corner. "There sir, it is and air vent large enough for someone to crawl through it. I think that if we get Irvine and Moonbay onto some stretchers we can pull them through the vent and get outside of the compound."

Robert nodded in response. "Get on with it then."

Loimore saluted and began barking orders; Robert looked at his watch _'5 mins'._ Suddenly a noise, like an alarm was heard.

"Shit, they must have had the vent alarmed!" Loimore exclaimed.

"It's too late to back out, keep going with the plan!" Robert replied, running over to help load Irvine into the vent. He stood back as the rest of the men climbed into the vent; he watched as the last leg disappeared and started to climb into it as well.

"Hold it right there!"

Robert stopped, turned around and came face to face with Karl Shwbaltz holding a gun. Robert raised his hands and stepped into the light. Karl raised the gun and Robert closed his eyes waiting for the final sound of death; when it didn't happen he opened his eyes. Karl still stood there except he didn't have a gun in his hands anymore.

"Do you know Avalon?"

Robert nodded and Karl smiled sadly.

"Tell her I love her."

Robert looked at him in confusion "Ok…"

Voices were heard not far from where they were and Karl quickly looked towards the door.

"You better hurry, they'll be here soon!"

"Come with me."

Karl turned back to Robert and smiled, "If only I could, now go!"

Robert hesitated, but turned and climbed into the vent and closed it just in time to see about 50 soldiers charge through the doors.

Robert jumped out into the chilled night air and landed beside the rest of the troop, who had found two jeeps, and looked at his watch. '_2 mins'_ Robert jumped in beside Loimore and ordered them to move out. Rain started to fall and pounded against the jeep's windows;lightning flashed overhead followed by a roar of thunder. Explosions were heard in the distance as the battle from before still continued. Robert peered out the windows. _'Just past those trees.' _ As they cleared the trees Robert relaxed as he saw the hidden Whale King standing by. 

"Ok, proceed with Retreat Plan. Alpha team has reached Delta Point."

"Roger that Alpha Leader, Liger unit already retreating."

"Wing Leader I need your air support on stand by, do you copy."

"I copy Alpha Leader, Air support on stand by."

Robert turned to Loimore "Ok, load the jeeps. Let's move out!"

"Van, how can you be here if you are there?" whispered Avalon as she touched the cold glass.

"That's cause he is not really here." Answered Brakanan, who had appeared behind Raven and Van.

Avalon turned around and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Van walked towards the crystal chamber where his double laid and touched the glass.

"Avalon, have you noticed anything different about me?"

Avalon looked at Van but apart from wearing different clothes she couldn't see anything really mind-bogglingly different. 

"Look closer." Van spoke as if reading her mind.

Avalon continued to stare and started to notice small details about Van that were different. He looked slightly older, maybe more mature. His attitude was not as hotheaded, but the sense of cockiness was still there, yet well hidden. His clothes were a silver robe with an amulet holding it together; across his shoulder was a Wolf pelt.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

Brakanan walked forward and put his hand on Avalon's shoulder "This is still Van, Avalon, only he is Van more than 1000 years ago. Meet Vandyke, a Zoidian and the first part of the Trinity."

"How?" was all Avalon could say.

Van, or now he was known as Vandyke, studied the crystal chamber in which his double laid. He traced the gold engraving softly and started to read.

"**_Dane le In, gyrth han agorer uno Naiethoar."_**

"Here lies the fallen, the First of the Trinity."

But Avalon didn't need the translation; she already understood what he said. Raven stepped forward after being quiet for so long.

"So, what you are saying is that this is a tombfor Zoidians."

"Yes and no. This whole place is more than just a tomb; it was once the proud place of the royal Zoidians. But it was also the sanctuary of the Trinity."

"Ok, first explain why there are two of you and second,what is the Trinity?"

Vandyke sighed, "The Van in the crystal chamber is me and will always be me. Avalon, when he died Tri brought him here and placed him in the chamber. Also he put Zeke's power core into the stone altar, which activated this simulation."

"Simulation?"

"Yes, I am only a hologram from the past, from the prophecy it was predicted that one of the Trinity would die."

'_Death of one.' _Avalon thought quickly.__

"So I was programmed to take on the form of the fallen Trinity. It was Van, so I took over his body, memory and personality." 

"But I can't touch you?"

Vandyke laughed, "I know, it's harsh, isn't it. I can only take the image of his body _,_ not his actual body. But what the ancient Zoidians didn't predict was that Van, Raven or you would change so much from being frozen."

"FROZEN!"

"Yes. You see, when the Deathsaurer attacked the Zoidians, they separated the Trinity and placed them in Crystal Chambers similar to these. We did not count on them being opened so soon. Yours, Raven, was opened by that man that you call father, and Van's was opened by an huge earthquake and was saved by a zoid pilot who became his dad but yours, Avalon, well, you opened it yourself."

Avalon stood up and walked over to the pillar and stared at it, its gold writing winking at her. Her mind was in deep thought and she acted like she didn't hear him. Vandyke watched her and continued.

"How you opened it is hard to say, since you are the royal princess your power may have been able to break the royal seal on the chamber."

Avalon snapped out of her daze and spun around to him "What do you mean princess! Why can't I remember any of this?"

Brakanan sighed. "Avalon, when you are placed in a Cryo-Chamber your memories are stored in your mind and only can be unlocked when you release your power."

Avalon rolled her eyes. "Well it may seem so simple to you, Oh mighty Brakanan. But most people it would be hard to understand!"

Brakanan growled. "Well I can see why your memories were easy to store cause you have such a small brain."

"What did you say?"

"How come I don't remember meeting my dad?"

Brakanan and Avalon stopped short of entering a huge argument and turned to look at Raven, who was looking at Vandyke.

"How come I can't remember?"

"The first few memories after being released from the Cryo-chamber slowly disappear until the person forgets about ever coming from the Cryo-Chamber, and they just assume that they have always lived like this."

"Oh." Was all Raven could say.

"Van, I mean Vandyke, what did you mean that the Zoidians didn't predict that we would change?""

"Avalon, I am Van, but when he was a Zoidian; these were his clothes back then, this is how he acted a bit back then. The Zoidians didn't predict that time would change; they thought that they would still be here, that Zoidians still lived on this planet, so they programmed me to be like you guys back when you were born."

An awkward silence followed and no one moved or anything, each with his or her minds in deep thought.

Brakanan coughed and clapped his hands. "Right, if that is all the questions you have to ask right now, I suggest we go and have some rest for it has been a long day."

"Wait!"

Avalon walked towards Vandyke and stared into his eyes. "What is the Trinity."

Vandyke hesitated. "It's you Avalon; it's you, Raven, and Van. You guys are the Trinity in its dormant form."

"Reese where are you?"

"I am just south of the Lethior Forest, what are your orders?"

"I am just west of the forest. I will meet you at the entrance _and _we then will advance from there."

Reese turned on her Genosaurer. "What will we do from there?"

A cold laughed answered her and she didn't need to be told that they were going to attack the Lethior Sanctuary. And in the cold night, the Genosaurer's eyes lit up.

"Information overload?"

Avalon glanced behind her and saw Raven walking up beside her and gazed over the balcony. They were in one of the rooms Brakanan showed them and had just finished eating and showering. Avalon laughed but it was a bitter one.

"Yeah, I don't know what to make of it."

"If it will help neither do I."

They stood in silence for a moment when Avalon spoke, her tone softer then before.

"It's beautiful, isn't it."?

Raven stared at her. "Yeah, it is."

Avalon blushed. She didn't know whether he was talking about the city or someone else but she quickly changed the subject.

"I mean I can't believe we used to live here and we can't remember much at all." Avalon continued quickly.

Raven looked back over the balcony and pulled out the flute he had found and began to play. It was so soft and sad, memories played across Avalon's mind as the music consumed her. She then realised these were Raven's memories, but they were so sad, sopainful that Avalon felt herself crying. Tears steamed down her face as Raven continued to play. As he played it seemed the stars did not shine or the moon could not guide its followers or love could never be born. A dream played over in her mind:_ 'the world around her began to darken and screams were heard. The trees were swallowed in darkness and the screams intensified. The shadows began to move and grabbed her; she struggled but they were too strong. Then a little girl appeared in front of her, her eyes closed.'_ Avalon felt like the darkness would take her, she struggled when….

"Why do you cry?"

Avalon looked up and saw that Raven had stopped playing, his face etched with worry.

"It's so sad…  that song. When I heard it I had to cry _…_those memories they were, they were…"

"The song, it's called Raven's Symphony; it shows the sorrow of the world."

"Does it have words?"

Raven closed his eyes and began to sing softly:

_Raven's Symphony_

_As I close my eyes, as darkness consumes me_

_As I cut out life, and the light that will be mine_

_As the shadow watches from behind, I cry_

_The sorrows of the world are my wings_

_The sadness in my heart is my sky_

_Watch as I descend, the light is so far_

_This is what I call_

_My Symphony_

"Raven, those were your memories?" Avalon felt tears in her eyes as she replayed the memories over in her head.

Raven stepped closer to her and wiped the tear away from her face and touched her face gently.

"Don't cry Princess, your sadness brings the Raven, but your happiness keeps it." He murmured.

With that he bent slowly forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Avalon closed her eyes and felt the last of her tears fall down her face and their hands entwined.

_'Karl'_

 Avalon broke the kiss and quickly stepped back, her eyes wide; she looked down at her hands and felt them shaking.

"I… I've got to go." Avalon said and ran out of the room.

"Avalon, wait!"

KABOOM!! 

A loud explosion rocked the ground. Raven looked across the small village and saw smoke rising in the distance. There were flashes of light followed by another explosion and Raven gripped onto the balcony as the walls shook around him.

'We're being attacked.'

Raven turned on his heel and quickly ran out of the room towards the temple.

**Neko: Please Review for next chappie, I am glad I have two readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kai: Can't I stop wearing this now!!**

**Neko: ummmmmmmmmm No!**


End file.
